Bloodedge Chronicles: Overture
by Bloodedge2600
Summary: Nuestro mundo ha cambiado. Personas de todo el planeta está empezando a despertar con habilidades especiales. Doce destinos, decididos a chocar entre ellos para proteger nuestro mundo de un peligro pasado. Doce jovenes que deberan unir sus caminos para detener la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros... Sin saber que tal vez uno de ellos sea aquel Destructor que se profetizo SLASH
1. Prologo

Nota del autor:

Mi primer historia ... por lo que un poco de ayuda será necesaria! Estoy abierto a sugerencias! Además, habrá aspectos que voy a tomar desde unos pocos animes, videojuegos y otras cosas, que pertenece a sus creadores, por supuesto! pero habrá cosas de mi propia obra, OC y de muchas otras cosas! así que aquí va:

**_Prólogo:_**

Nadie niega que este planeta haya cambiado de muchas maneras, las cosas que hace 50 años sould han sido considerados como "imposible", ahora son ...

El primer hombre en la luna, las armas de destrucción masiva, las personas afroamericanas conseguir los derechos que siempre anhelaba, entre otras cosas.

Maldicion! Incluso muchos estados y países están ahora muy abierto sobre el matrimonio gay!

Mi punto es que nuestro mundo tal como lo conocemos está en constante cambio y no tiene planes de parar ahora mismo! Con todas las cosas que he visto en mi vida, no hace sino reforzar esta línea de pensamiento en mi mente ... Tal vez porque soy una prueba viviente de que el "cambio"

En el año 2002, muchas personas quedaron estupefactas, por asi decirlo, cuando nuestra existencia se volvio publica. Tenían miedo de las cosas que podríamos hacer, tal vez porque la revelación fue muy poco sutil... por asi decirlo. No todos los dias una ciudad se hace cenizas en unos instantes. No pudimos detenerlo, ese es nuestro pecado.

Para ser breves, la mayor parte de la gente alrededor del mundo entro en panico, una reaccion normal ante aquello que desconocen, destruyendo el concepto de realidad que ya tenian predispuesto... El mundo se volvio un puto caos. Motines, histeria y otras cosas mas... Nuestras manos ya tenian demasiada sangre como para añadir las de muchos mas 'inocentes'.

Para contener y calmar a las masas, gobiernos en todo el mundo comenzaron una 'caceria' de todos nosotros... teniendo exito en algunas ocasiones. Ironico, salvamos a este mundo y lo unico que todos querian era nuestras cabezas en una pica. Entonces empezaron a aparecer mas personas como nosotros. Con habilidades especiales. No debo decir que todas esas personas tambien fueron objetivo de caza, el publico sin saber con que brutalidad eran perseguidos. ya sea por creencias religiosas, politicas o demas.

El verdadero objetivo eramos nosotros, incluso mas especiales entre los especiales, **_Los Primeros._**

Me duele aun pensar que hayan hecho todo eso por unos cuantos...

Después de unos años todo el mundo empezó a darse cuenta de que no vamos a ninguna parte, así que había una aceptación a regañadientes, especialmente cuando la gente mala con nuestros kick-ass "talentos" comenzaron a aparecer y casi inexplicables acontecimientos y desastres que aparecen en todo el mundo, sin contar con varias organizaciones con el lema clásico "dominar el mundo".

Por lo tanto, no hace falta decir, los que querían hacer una diferencia con sus habilidades, respaldados por diferentes "agencias" de nueva creación, los confrontaron. Lo que por supuesto fue un fastidio para aquellos que sólo quería estar solo y vivir una vida normal relativa, como yo. Pero ser uno de los primeros, ya que estamos llamados en el mundo subterráneo todos estos rollos plat, y el Tío Sam apuntando al "dedo" a usted como detectar una pieza deliciosa y exquisita de carne ... qué opciones me quedan? O eso, o ser encerrado en un país cuyo nombre apenas puede ser pronunciado.

De todos modos, las personas con talentos están apareciendo como margaritas como si fueran locos! Especialmente los adolescentes (Odio adolescentes!) Y ya debe saber que los adolescentes y habilidades especiales no se combina bien ... suspiro ... una receta completa para el desastre. Todo depende de estas agencias para darles la guía adecuada y ayudarles a conseguir a través de la adolescencia sin poner a todo el mundo en el fuego ... como casi sucedió hace muchos años.

La predominante sobre estas habilidades es el control elemental, basado en la Teoría del Poder del Caos.

Fuego, Agua, Viento, Tierra. Los elementos que componen cada materia.

Energía, espacio, tiempo, la realidad, la mente y el alma. Los componentes que caracteriza a todo ser viviente.

Y por último pero no menos importante, los conceptos básicos de la balanza en el universo, la Luz y la Oscuridad.

Fuimos los primeros en ser los portadores de esta carga. Despues de todo, Hay un porque despues del porque.

Cada habilidad especial es un derivado de uno de estos elementos. La mayoría de estas hazañas despierto durante la pubertad. Hasta el momento, con la excepción de algunos eventos, nada ha salido de las manos y el mundo para mi sorpresa, rápidamente nos acostumbramos a esto, algo que todavía considero que no debería haber sido.

Sin embargo, recientemente, una serie de acontecimientos, ha desatado las alarmas en mi cabeza y mi alma. Se parece que el "Día de Ascension" va para un descenso, y si mis sospechas son correctas, los próximos Doce estan a punto de despertar ... Yo siendo el único superviviente de los Primeros... es mi deber ... maldicion! No quiero ni pensar en esto!... Debo prepararlos para lo que viene, como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que paso!

Ohhh, viejo! no les va a gustar! Pero supongo que no hay otra opción, hice una promesa. Y las promesas se deben cumplir.

Para ser honesto, estoy cansado de todo esto, nunca me pidieron para esto. No le gusta pelear. Me alegro de que la siguiente vienen porque cuando están listos, voy a tomar vacaciones! unas bien merecidas vacaciones!

¿Quién soy yo? Los nombres no son necesarios para mí, me puedes llamar lo que quieras ... Me da lo mismo. Stick, pecas, patas de pollo, elija su mejor opción.

Mis enemigos solo me conocen como Bloodedge.

Debo encontrarlos, se que aunque no lo quiero hacer, debo hacerlo. El mundo los va a necesitar... pero talvez sea yo quien los necesite.

Mi primera parada, Los Angeles,California. Se que cuatro de ellos estan ahi, Y debo encontrarlos rapido...

**_Antes de que ellos los encuentren..._**

El futuro depende de ellos. Y dare mi vida si es necesario para evitar que se repita lo de hace 10 años.

Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond y Carlos Garcia... se que podran lograrlo...

**_Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Big Time Rush, o de cualquier otro personaje conocido que esta historia trae para que disfrutes ... solo a sus respectivos dueños._**

**_R & R_**  
**_¡Gracias! Y espero que lo disfruten!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Despertares Parte 1

**_Nota del autor: Pues ahora sin mas! el primer capitulo de lo que yo espero sea una larga historia!_**

**_Gracias a Rusher19 por el review... que animo a postear este capitulo lo mas pronto posible! espero poder hacer esto por lo menos de tres a cuatro dias un nuevo capitulo!_**

**_Mi primer historia ... por lo que un poco de ayuda será necesaria! Estoy abierto a sugerencias! Además, habrá aspectos que voy a tomar desde unos pocos animes, videojuegos y otras cosas, que pertenece a sus creadores, por supuesto! pero habrá cosas de mi propia obra, OC y de muchas otras cosas! así que aquí va:_**

**_Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Big Time Rush, o de cualquier otro personaje conocido que esta historia trae para que disfrutes ... solo a sus respectivos dueños._**

**_R & R_**

**_¡Gracias! Y espero que lo disfruten!_**

_**Capitulo 1: DESPERTARES parte 1**_

Transcurre el año 2012. Durante los ultimos 10 años, el mundo a cambiado de manera drastica, pero a pesar de muchos pronosticos que declaraban que sucesos como los de hace 10 años seria el anuncio del fin, no resulto de esa manera, hasta cierto punto, el 'cambio' fue lo suficientemente tolerable como para que cada hombre, mujer y niño en este planeta llevara una vida relativamente normal...

Normal es un termino poco usual estos dias, pero se puede aplicar al modus vivendi de la gente. La humanidad demostro que es loo suficientemente capaz de afrontar el 'cambio', sorprendiendose asi misma. No obstante, la naturaleza humana demuestra que incluso si las cosas toman un angulo positivo, todo conlleva a traer un poco de negatividad...

Exceeder es un termino muy usado estos dias. Y uno que refleja todo lo mencionado anteriormente.

Los Exceeders son aquellos a los que llamamos 'gente con habilidades especiales', superhumanos podria decirse. Gente con 'superpoderes'. Los superpoderes son regularmente atribuidos a los superhéroes. Se puede llamar superhéroe a un personaje con cualidades excepcionales, no necesariamente sobrehumanas. Pero para el mundo en este tiempo, es solo una parte de lo que son en realidad.

No todos nacen con estas habilidades, se piensa que es debido a la genetica de cada uno entre muchos otros factores. En la mayor parte del mundo, se consideran aun una amenaza, por los problemas que que muchos de ellos, con no muy buenas intenciones, han causado: asesinatos, robos, luchas innecesarias e incluso intentos de golpes de estado... un problema sin lugar a duda.

Pero aun con estos aspectos, siempre es sabido que para un negativo siempre aun positivo... para eso se creo La Worlwide Restoration Organization (W.R.O.) La Organizacion de Recuperacion Mundial.

La W.R.O. se encarga de estos 'asuntos' con los Exceeders que provocan problemas en distintas partes del mundo. Control de daños, Detencion y desconocido para el publico... Exterminacion de Amenazas Potenciales.

Esta organización tambien opera tanto como una agencia secreta como una paramilitar, primeramente fue mostrada como asociada al gobierno de los Estados Unidos, y más tarde bajo la supervisión de las Naciones Unidas, con vastos recursos tecnológicos a su disposición.

Es una organización mundial encargada de la seguridad, la protección y el mantenimiento de la paz en todas las naciones y de todas las gentes alrededor del mundo. Al contrario que las distintas agencias de inteligencia alrededor del mundo como la CIA americana, el MI6 británico, el antiguo KGB ruso o el Mossad israelí, La W.R.O. tiene un ámbito mundial, tanto operativo, a nivel de miembros como a nivel jurídico. La mayoría de los países democráticos alrededor del mundo apoyan las actividades de W.R.O., y les permiten actuar en su territorio. Además, la W.R.O. cuenta también con muchos operativos en países antioccidentales, como los países árabes o de tendencias comunistas o dictatoriales. Aunque la mayoría de las actividades de la W.R.O. son encubiertas, el público en general conoce la existencia de W.R.O., y la propia organización tiene numerosas oficinas repartidas alrededor del mundo.

Es claro que para cubrir las necesidades de manutencion del orden alrededor del globo, se necesita una fuerza 'militar' con mayor impacto, en este caso, se tratan de Exceeders que desean demostrar que pueden ser una fuerza de bien.

Muchos de sus miembros se unen voluntariamente, ya sea por medio de invitaciones que otros miembros lleguen a ofrecer o por reclutamiento , normalmente realizada a personas que demuestran sus habilidades en la pubertad.

Pero hay otras organizaciones un poco mas 'clandestinas', que si bien se sabe de su existencia, sus actividades se mantienen en la oscuridad... en este caso, existen muchas la mas destacada es , mejor conocido como el N.O.L. (Novus Orbis Librarium), una organizacion conformada por gente con poderio politico, militar e incluso religioso los cuales buscan obtener mas, respondiendo a sus intintos avariciosos.

No es necesario mencionar que tambien poseen conocimientos que ndie mas tiene, conocimientos que incluso abarcan tiempo muy atras y ue incluso estan interesads en los sucesos de hace 10 años... cuando todo comenzo a cambiar.

Sus creencias no se limitan a como el mundo es ahora, creen que hay "algo mas", algo que nadie sabe sobre aquel fatidico dia que cambio a todo el mundo... el Dia de Ascencion, le llaman ellos. Piensan que el mundo estuvo cerca de su fin, el cual fue evitado por ciertos individuos, segun los cuales estaban "destinados" a detener este evento, aquellos que segun ellos eran llamados Los Primeros.

12 personas que con sus grandes habilidades salvaron el mundo. Que lo sacrificaron todo por un mundo que en un principio los culpo. solo uno de ellos sobrevivió a todo lo que aconteció después. La N.O.L. es ta interesado ensaber como fue que lo hicieron, ya que mientras se sabe que existen diferentes clases de habilidades, algunas demasiado poderosas y peligrosas, ningun individuo actualmente es capaz de desatar la cantidad de poder y destruccion que los Primeros fueron capaces de demostrar... y mucho menos contra una amenaza de la cual nada se sabe aun... _ellos quieren ese poder..._

Y solo Dios sabe que haran si lo llegan a obtener...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Los Angeles, California. 3 de marzo 2012 **

**L**a normalidad de nuestras vidas es un tanto relativa, no se puede asegurar que todo en nuestro presente se mantendra de la manera que siempre hemos conocido. Nuestra percepcion de la realidad es basada en cuanto a lo que hemos vivido y lo que vivimos en el ahora.

¿Quien te puede asegurar que tus dias seran siempre iguales? ¿Que un dia no sufriras un accidente, conoceras a alguien nuevo o que alguien cercano a ti morira?

Ciertamente estos no son los pensamiento que atraviesan a Kendall Knight al momento de despertar, o siquiera en alguna parte del dia. Lo unico en su cabeza en este momento es el hecho de que un nuevo dia comienza... y que el cuerpo tiene necesidades obligatorias en la mañana. Levantandose cual tuviera encima una tonelada de rocas en los ojos y estirandose como si su cuerpo necesitara reacomodad caada hueso en su cuerpo, Kendall decide que el llamado de la naturaleza pesa mas que cualquier deseo de quedarse en cama.

Tras aliviar 'el alma' , y unas que otras urgencias, Kendall se prepara para lo que sin duda sera otro dia de rutina como los que ha estado teniendo en estos 2 años que lleva viviendo en California, aqui en el mismisimo Los Angeles. Suspirando, el chico rubio y de ojos verdes aun sigue sin creer en cierta parte, que ya hayan sido 3 años desde que el y sus mejores amigos, Logan, James y Carlos, llegaron aqui para poder ser famosos, aun cuando el rubio sabia que ese no era su sueño.

Aun asi no negaba que le gustaba ser parte de todo esto; sin embargo, muy dentro de el, algo le decia que esto no es todo, que faltaba algo mas.

Con una sacudida, dejo de lado esos pensamientos mientras su estomago le recordaba que habian mas necesidades que satisfacer. Despues de tomar un baño, claro. Tras asearse y ponerse ropa comoda para este dia, Kendall se dispuso a preparar sus alimentos mientras encendia la television para poder tener algo en que entretener su mente; despues de todo, el departamento era demasiado silencioso sin los demas chicos que aun permanecian dormidos.

Big Time Rush, la banda de la cual el forma parte, es una de las boy bands mas reconocidas actualmente y a Kendall le gusta esa sensacion, de ser reconocido y admirado por su talento ya sea en los deportes, competencias o en el mundo del entretenimiento. Ademas, si tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo junto con todos sus amigos, el sentimiento era aun mas grande. Hoy era un gran dia, ya que al parecer seria el lanzamiento de su 3er. album de estudio y eso lo emocionaba, tras un arduo trabajo sometido por parte de el y los demas chicos.

Mientras se percataba de que tal vez tenga que ir al super, Kendall no pudo evitar voltear a ver la television al escuhar cierta noticia.

_-"... en otras noticias, el Departamento de Policia de Los Angeles declara tener una pista sobre el paradero de el asesino serial que ha causado terror por las noches en el centro de Los Angeles, el cual hasta ahora no ha podido ser detenido tras varios intentos de La policia por intentar atraparlo... tras los cuales dos agentes perdieron la vida..."-_

Kendall no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrio tras escucchar esto, ya que la noche en que estos asesinatos comenzaron, el y los demas chicos salieron de fiesta _muy cerca_ de dond fue encontrada la primera victima. Una chica de 18 años al igual que ellos. Al parecer, la chica por lo que se dio a conocer, era una Exceeder, y una con una habilidad fuerte, la fuerza sobrehumana segun les dijo el padre de Carlos quien estuvo en la escena del crimen.

Segun el, la chica fue a terminar en varias bolsas. _Rebanada._

Kendall siempre ha odiado a los Exceeders. No es un odio que el comparta a todos los demas, siempre callandoselo. Su padre murio en el acontecimiento de hace ya 10 años en la ciudad de Dallas, Texas, cuando la ciudad entera desaparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por culpa de ellos.

Aun asi, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir lastima por la pobre, ya que dentro de su cabeza, hubiera querido poder ayudarla. Lo cual era imposible ya que el no es un Exceeder, pero su padre siempre le enseño que debes ayudar siempre a quien lo necesite.

Sonrio al recordar la reaccion de Carlos en ese entonces; el chico moreno saltando de alegria por que segun el, el mundo ahora estaba lleno de 'superheroes', sin olvida mencionar que el queria ser uno de ellos!

-"Ese Carlos.."- Kendall murmuro. No entendia por que el moreno pensaba siempre de esa manera, siempre tan positivo; despues de todo, su hermano mayor tambien murio ese dia, en esa misma ciudad. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, Kendall decidio que era tiempo de darle una visita rapida al super, puesto que ya no habian huevos y el se sentia de demasiado buen humor como para preparar su famoso omelet Knight!

-"¿Kendall, a donde vas?"-

-"Logan! Crei que seguias dormido..."- Kendall se quedo sin habla, pues el chico de pelo negro aunquesi bien acaba de levantarse, no podia verse mejor, al menos para el. Asi es, Kendall estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo Logan, y no lo negaba, al menos asi mismo.

De los cuatro, Logan es el unico con el que compartia el dolor de haber perdido a su padre, puesto que el tambien perdio a su hermana en esa ciudad. Al parecer, la hermna de Logan estaba en un viaje de estudios a punto de terminar la universidad, cuando el infierno se desato. ell pelinegro amaba mucho a su hermana y queria ser doctor al igual que ella lo iba a ser; hasta que su vida fue cortada de golpe. Sin embargo, Logan no era de esa clase de personas que llegan a odiar a alguien o a algo, y es por eso que Kendall puede contener sus sentimientos negativos a raya. Kendall no le ha dicho nada de lo que siente por el, y piensa que es lo mejor.

"Si lo estaba, pero un apetitoso olor en la cocina me desperto y supe que eras tu!" exclamo Logan. La comida que Kendall preparaba es y siempre ha sido su favorita, ademas, siempre lo reconfortaba saber que lo hacia mas que nada en este dia... en el que hace exactamente 10 años ocurrio ese desastre que hzo infelizes a mucha gente.

"Bueno, pues ya sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a preparar sololo mejor para ustedes chicos!" respondio Kendall. " Solo ire al supermercado y traere unas pocas provisiones, jeje! Mi Omelet especial no se va a hacer tan solo con rayos de sol y aire!"

Logan sonrio, pues el sabia que Kendall preparaba su omelet "especial" solo para el.

"Si quieres, te acompaño." Logan dijo, no estando seguro de por que lo dijo. El rubio siempre iba solo a comprar lo que necesitaban, ya que asi se concentrba en lo que tenia que hacer, Logan sabe muy bien eso... pero hoy tenia un presentimiento raro. Uno que estaba empezando a sentirse bastante familiar desde hace rato, exactamente desde que ese _asesino_ se dio a conocer.

Tal vez estaba preocupado, puesto que la chica que murio, victima de ese asesino, era conocida por poner en su lugar a varios maleantes. Y muchos de ellos peligrosos.

Pero la mirada de preocupacion de Logan no paso desapercibida para Kendall, que se preguntaba el por que de esa actitud de parte de el chico, ya eran varios dias que Logan tenia ese rostro, a veces impidiendole concentrarse en los ensayos de la banda. "T_al vez esta un poco afectado por la fecha de hoy" _ pensó el ojiverde.

"Hey, no te preocupes. Ademas esto es ya un ritual para mi, mi buen Logie!" Logan se sonrojo, solo Kendall era el unico al que le permitia que lo llamara Logie... esa era la forma en la cual su hermana Claire lo llamaba.

"No tardes, o Carlos acabara con lo poco que aun tenemos!" dijo Logan, ocultando la pequeña ¿angustia? que sentia en ese momento. El moreno era la principal causa de sus muy frecuentes viajes al supermercado. Si pudiera, se acbaria toda la despensa de una semana en un solo dia!

"Claro! Ya veras que hoy sera un dia muy especial! Eso lo puedo sentir, jeje!" dijo el rubio. Por alguna razon pensaba que asi iba a ser, aunque no sabia por que. Ni si quera se lo imaginaria.

"Esta bien! Pero si pasa algo, no dudes en llamarme, ¿si?" Logan comento finalmente. La pequeña espina de preocupación picoteando en su corazón. " Y es en serio Ken, si algo ocurre, me llamas si?"

"Bien, esta bien" dijo Kendall, levantando sus manos en señal de rendicion. "Si las bolsas del supermercado deciden atacarme te llamare!" Bromeo finalmente. Al ver que Logan se lanzaba contra el, decidio salir corriendo, eso sin soltar una sarta de risas por la cara de enojo de Logan tan falsa que tenia. Realmente ama al chico.

Pero aun con ese momento de relajacion, Logan no podia dejar de sentirse asi. "_Espero que solo sea mi imaginacion" _penso Logan.

Lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**En alguna parte de Los Angeles...**_

Una sombra en un callejon se movia rapidamente, sus manos temblando en una agonia y placer incontrolables, su sonrisa expresaba un extasis que solo el dolor y la muerte ajenos le podian provocar... Podia olerlo, podia senirlo en su ser.

Lo habia encontrado, su delicioso momento habia llegado.

Su victima mas preciada. Rubio, Delgado. Y esos exquisitos ojos verdes... deseaba verlos cuando la vida se les escapara...

El placer y la excitacion eran incontenibles...

"**...¡**La_ muerte, huele tu aliento, ansia tu carne y yo se la brindare_!...

La sombra lanzo una risa que expresaba su felicidad.

No habra fallo en esto.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**EN ALGUN LUGAR CERCANO...**_

"Asi que es aqui..." Un hombre alto, delgado, de pelo negro corto, pero con una cola larga sobresaliendo de su extraña pañoleta, cargndo un delgado pero largo paquete en su espalda, dijo. Parado a la entrada del hotel donde los chicos residian, el Palm Woods, el hombre... o mas bien el joven, miraba como analizando todo el lugar.

Podia sentirlo, despues de varios años buscando, al fin llego a su destino.

"... Espero haber llegado a tiempo y no los haya encontrado..." exclamo el misterioso joven. Tenia un deber que cumplir, y una promesa que mantener.

_**... Sin saber que tal vez para uno de ellos ya sea tarde.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Continuara...**

**Jeje! espero sea bueno! es mi primera vez! Una vez mas, si quieren hacer sugerencias adelante son bienvenidas! **

**Gracias! Y espero sus reviews! **


	3. Chapter 1: Despertares Parte 2

_**Nota del autor: Jeje! Lo siento! Perdonp or hacerlos esperar mucho, pero pues aquí tienen la parte 2 del primer capitulo! **_

_**Gracias a todos los que postearon un review... que me animan a seguir con esta historia que espero sea de su agrado!1 ya saben! Si tienen sugerencias sobre la historia o quieren tener a su propio OC, pues ya saben, mensajeen!**_

_**Los amo por mandarme sus consejos y por leerla, creanme, esto va para largo!**_

_**Mi primer historia ... por lo que un poco de ayuda será necesaria! Estoy abierto a sugerencias! Además, habrá aspectos que voy a tomar desde unos pocos animes, videojuegos y otras cosas, que pertenece a sus creadores, por supuesto! pero habrá cosas de mi propia obra, OC y de muchas otras cosas! así que aquí va:**_

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Big Time Rush, o de cualquier otro personaje conocido que esta historia trae para que disfrutes ... solo a sus respectivos dueños.**_

_**R & R**_

**Capítulo 1: Despertares parte 2**

__" No existen las casualidades, los que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profundas fuentes de una sinfonía ya escrita llamada destino."-_

Los Ángeles, California. 3 de marzo de 2012 8:35 am.

El ambiente en el cual nos desenvolvemos es susceptible a cualquier clase cambios, ya sean buenos o malos, a veces influyendo en el nivel de riesgo al que estamos expuestos. Es curioso que los animales, a los cuales se les dice que no son seres racionales, sean los que más en cuenta tengan todos estos pequeños detalles; puede ser el precio por no tener conciencia, pero sin duda una característica que los ayuda en su supervivencia.

A veces, como humanos, no estamos conscientes del todo sobre nuestro entorno; las razones pueden variar: pensamientos, situaciones de cualquier tipo, entre otras. Detalles que no nos permiten detectar ciertos indicadores de alerta, que si bien algunas personas les es más fácil señalar, a todos se les dificulta darse cuenta de ello... hasta el momento en el que el peligro se hace más que evidente.

"¡Solo unas cuantas cosas más y todo listo!"

Lo único en la mente de Kendall era terminar sus compras y regresar a casa, ya era tarde y era más que obvio que Gustavo ya estaba a un enojo de sufrir una embolia. No quería lidiar con su furia, y menos con el estómago vacío. Las últimas semanas habían sido un completo caos con los conciertos, la promoción de su nuevo disco, ensayos y demás; el pobre de Logan ha sido el que más lo ha sufrido, en especial estas últimas semanas con este día el aniversario luctuoso de su hermana.

"_Y de mi padre…" _Pensó el rubio. "_Y del primo de Carlos y del abuelo de James…"_

Una desafortunada coincidencia que si bien fue devastadora para los cuatro, los unió finalmente como amigos.

Una alarma en el reloj de mano de Kendall le indico que ya era más tarde de lo que pensaba. Se acercó a la caja, saco su billetera y al prepararse a pagar... no pudo evitar sentir que alguien lo observaba. No fue el típico presentimiento de 'alguien te está mirando', era una mirada, de eso no tenía duda, pero era más como la de un cazador a su presa, algo que hizo que la piel del rubio se erizara por un momento.

Kendall siempre ha tenido esa pequeña cualidad; sentía cuando alguien o _algo_ postraban su mirada en él, como un sexto sentido, Y hoy no era la excepción.

Sin embargo nunca había sentido algo como esto y eso definitivamente lo puso en alerta.

Salió de la tienda mirando hacia todos lados, con cautela y al no ver a nadie fuera de lo normal, se relajó un poco. "_Tal vez sean mis nervios__". _Como sea que hubiera sido, eso fue lo que menos le preocupo tras una ojeada a su reloj. Ya eran las 8:55. ¡Gustavo los iba a matar en serio!

No tuvo de otra más que empezar a correr "¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no traje mi auto?!" Se dijo así mismo mientras seguía su carrera rumbo al Palm Woods. El calor de la mañana de Los Ángeles empezaba a ser una molestia para el chico, que empezaba a limpiarse las gotas de sudor debido a su 'ejercicio matutino' y al cual después de este tiempo no se había acostumbrado. Una ducha calmaría esa molestia.

Decidió que aventajaría tiempo haciendo un cambio de ruta por un callejón el cual parecía interminable… y que poco a poco empezaba a hacerse oscuro. Su ánimo de hace pocas horas al despertar empezó a esfumarse, al mismo tiempo que el sudor en su frente y espalda cambiaba de temperatura; El presentimiento de antes en la tienda regreso y esta vez era demasiado difícil de ignorar!

Kendall solo siguió su camino en un apresurado paso mientras pensaba que tal vez era su imaginación, solo un pequeño sentimiento predispuesto por las preocupaciones de Logan externadas esta mañana. Realmente empezaba a tener otra clase de perspectiva sobre este día. Pensó que tal vez se trate de algún ladrón que lo asaltaría, en ese caso, no dudaría en soltar todo lo material que traía en el momento; su vida era más importante.

Pensó en si sería un violador o algo por el estilo; y en cuanto la idea cruzo su mente empezó a trotar para poder salir lo mas rápido posible del callejón.

Cuando por fin vio la salida del callejón con ese ambiente aterrador, por fin pudo suspirar un poco. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro acompañando esa sensación de alivio mientras pensaba "_Nada paso. ¡Solo era mi imaginación!" _el rubio no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada pensando en lo ridículo que se habría visto si alguno de sus amigos hubiese estado con el… seria el hazmerreír del grupo! El! El líder de la banda! El que desafía a Gustavo, a Griffin y a cualquier otra autoridad cuando algo no le parece!

Pensar en eso solo lo hizo reír un poco más mientras se aproximaba al final de su trayecto por el callejón, no aguantaba el olor fétido de la basura descompuesta, ni el ambiente tan oscuro que sentía en el momento.

Su sentido de alerta sin duda se vio opacado por sus pensamientos, lo cual no le hizo advertir sobre la sombra que con una sonrisa enferma y con unas inusuales garras se abalanzaba sobre el en ese momento...

_**Los **__**Ángeles**__**, California Oficinas de la W.R.O. 2ª. División Norteamérica 9:10 am.**_

California, tierra donde todos aquellos con sueños de grandeza y de reconocimiento, de aquellos que poseen o _creen _poseer un talento o simplemente aquellos que quieren ver sus más grandes anhelos verse realidad.

Una ciudad vuelta toda una metrópoli del glamour, la moda y las apariencias. Además de ser la ciudad con más gente _especial_ en todo el mundo, en también una de las sedes más prestigiosas de la W.R.O., la cual es famosa por ser el lugar donde muchos de los llamados Excederse, gente con habilidades especiales, vienen para poder aprender a controlarlos, y en los casos más excepcionales, a unirse a la organización para poder usarlos de la manera más debida.

Muchos exceder incluso llegan a convertirse en celebridades tan solo por el hecho de ser muy buenos con sus poderes!

En todo el mundo son muchos los que son conocidos por sus magníficas y poderosas habilidades, ya sea combatiendo el crimen o evitando catástrofes internacionales, pero solo los más capaces son llegados a nombrarse como Capitanes. Cada una de las 20 Divisiones de la W.R.O. en todo el mundo tiene a su capitán y un vice capitán, que son aquellos que dirigen en su mayoría las operaciones de su división perteneciente. Además, cada división cuenta con sus agentes de elite que por lo general son 5, catalogados como Exceeders de clase Superior, o Clase S.

Pero eso no quiere decir que agentes humanos 'normales' no puedan llegar a ser parte de dicha organización, incluso algunos lo suficientemente buenos como para ser agentes clase S. No todos los superhéroes tienen superponerse.

Y ese es el caso de Alyssa Lockheart, que si bien ella no posee alguna clase de habilidad, es una chica de 20 años con la destreza, agilidad e inteligencia necesarias como para poder vencer a exceeders en peleas mano a mano, convirtiéndola en una de las mejores 5 de la 2ª. División Estadounidense y una de las más atractivas cabe mencionar. De 1.76, una cabellera negra larga, sedosa y brillante, dientes perfectos, ojos marrones que resplandecían como bellos luceros a la luz y un cuerpo atlético, impactaba a muchos de los agentes masculinos como si tan solo una mirada los fuese a aniquilar, lo cual forjaba un aire de respeto alrededor de ella y a veces temor a ser objetivo de su ira, ya que ser atractiva no era lo único intimidante. Tenía la reputación de ser un ogro cuando se enfurecía, y de ser una roca la mayor parte del tiempo. Nadie quería meterse con ella y su mala actitud, en especial hoy cuando le han informado que una amiga suya, que reunía información sobre los asesinatos en el centro de Los Ángeles para ella, fue traída recientemente en varias bolsas como si de un rompecabezas se tratase.

No había dormido bien cuando fue llamada a las 4:30 de la mañana para avisarle que una chica exceder había sido encontrada en 'varios' lugares de la escena del crimen, No podía creerlo. Melissa Chambers, la víctima, era una estudiante de 18 años de la USC (University of the State of California) quien había expresado un interés en unirse a la W.R.O. y la cual era amiga suya desde la preparatoria. La ahora occisa buscaba la oportunidad de demostrarle a Alyssa que podía ser un miembro de valor para cuando se uniese a la organización y al escuchar de la agente sobre los recientes asesinatos que se estaban suscitando, se ofreció a buscar al asesino, confiando en su habilidad que le fue de mucha ayuda con distintos maleantes de su vecindario. Parece que ser fuerte no era lo suficiente.

"_Melissa, lo siento mucho" _Fue lo único que Alyssa pudo pensar mientras lo que quedaba de su 'contacto' era llevado a los Laboratorios para su análisis. No podía evitar sentirse responsable por su muerte, ya que ella le permitió investigar cuando en realidad debió ser el trabajo de alguien mucho más profesional, alguien que debió ser ella misma.

"Lamentarte no es tu estilo, chica de piedra. Nadie pudo saber contra que se estaba enfrentando" le dijo Manuel Rivas, jefe de investigaciones de los Laboratorios de la 2ª. División y amigo suyo. Un joven chileno de 23 años que si bien aún es un poco falto de experiencia en cuanto a su campo, lo compensa su elevado coeficiente intelectual y sus conocimientos en bioquímica, energética y física. Se habían conocido recién Alyssa era una novata, ayudándole a cómo lidiar con todos los demás integrantes.

"No puedo evitarlo, siento que pude haber hecho algo y no lo hice. Ella era mi responsabilidad. Debí haber estado ahí." Contesto la chica, sabiendo que esconder sus emociones de su allegado sería prácticamente imposible; Manuel es un empático, alguien que es capaz de sentir las emociones de las personas alrededor suyo. Él es el único con quien no tenía la forzada necesidad de ocultar lo que piensa sobre lo que ocurre a su alrededor. "Nunca pensé que alguien le podría hacer esto a Melissa. ¡Tenía una habilidad de nivel 5! ¡Tú bien sabes que es muy difícil vencer a alguien con la Fuerza Sobrehumana, incluso para alguien sin experiencia en combate como ella!"

"Calma Alyssa, como te dije, no había forma de saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando y en especial a ella, los de Rastreo y Localización han tenido problemas tratando de encontrar a este sujeto por alguna razón, pero te prometo que intentare averiguar más sobre esto… tratare a tu amiga con mucho respeto, y encontraremos a quien le hizo esto." Le dijo finalmente Manuel. Sabía que Alyssa estaba triste, preocupada, pero por sobre todo estaba furiosa. Saldría corriendo en un frenesí a buscar al ser que hizo esto y el no dejaría que ella saliera sola en busca de este asesino… si le hizo esto a una exceeder, no quería pensar en que pasaría con ella que no lo es.

"Pues hazlo lo mas pronto que púedas." Dijo la agente, regresando a su estado estoico. "Los demás están en otros encargos y el capitán no ha regresado de la reunión en la sede de Estocolmo, y eso quiere decir que yo estoy a cargo por el momento. Quiero esto resuelto antes de que todos ellos vuelvan."

Manuel solo suspiro, sabiendo que seria imposible discutir con ella cuando se ponía asi. "Solo relájate y deja que empiezen los análisis, llevara unos cuantos días saber que fue lo que paso."

"Hazlo en menos tiempo, avísame cuando tengas algo." Finalizo Alyssa. Su paciencia era muy limitada, y quería ser ella la primera en ponerle la mano encima al desgraciado que mato a Melissa. No pudo evitar sentir tristeza por la situación, pero se prometio a si misma que atraparía al responsable y lo haría pagar muy caro.

"Señor, tengo noticias desde Rastreo." Uno de los agentes novatos entro repentinamente mientras Manuel veía a la joven pelinegra alejarse. Estaba furiosa y temia que no pensara en lo que hacia antes de actuar. "Al parecer, una extraña lectura de energía apareció en el centro sin mas, los rastreadores no saben de que se trata pero no han visto nada igual!" Le informo el novato a Manuel.

"De acuerdo, avisa al equipo de reconocimiento que hagan una búsqueda exhaustiva siendo lo mas discretos posibles. Informame de los resultados." Finalizo el joven investigador mietras entraba al Laboratorio. Realmente estaba intrigado por estos últimos sucesos, nunca nadie antes había pasado por debajo del radar de la W.R.O… al menos por tanto tiempo. "… Y por cierto, no le mencionen nada a la Agente Lockheart."

"¡S…si, señor!" Alyssa alcanzo a escuchar mientras se escondia detrás del muro de uno de los pasillos que daban a la sección de Laboratorios. Le iba a costar caro a Manuel que le haya ocultado esto.

Pero su rabia se enfoco en otra parte mientras escuchaba como el novato le daba las coordenadas por medio de uno de los intercomunicadores al equipo de Reconocimiento. ¡Era relativamente cerca del sitio donde Melissa fue asesinada!

Sin perder mas tiempo, se dirigio a los vestidores, donde con rápida precisión se vistió con un traje adecuado para el combate. Encontraria al sujeto y lo haría pagar por todo esto, sea exceder o no.

Sin saber que tal vez es el destino el que iba a encontrarse con ella…

_**Los Angeles, California Hotel Palm Woods 9:16 A.M. **_

Kendall no ha regresado.

Ese es el único pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza de Logan mientras miraba a la piscina del hotel que era su residencia, y no podía estar mas preocupado ahora ya que el rubio, si bien no era una de las personas mas responsables en cuanto a tiempo y puntualidad se refieren, siempre llamaba cuando se encontraba retrasado por cualquier situación.

Hacia ya unos días que Logan tenia un presentimiento muy extraño, y se había convencido de que era por motivo del aniversario de la muerte de su hermana… a la cual aun extrañaba mucho.

Claire Marie Mitchell era una chica hermosa de 17 años en ese tiempo; que no era capaz de hacerle daño alguno ni siquiera al animal mas pequeño, pero que era bastante sobreprotectora de su hermano menor.

10 años han pasado ya y Logan aun no entendia por que su hermana tuvo que morir. ¿Qué daño había hecho ella para que tuviera que pagar asi? ¿Por qué todos, incluso sus padres, ya no le tomaban importancia al hecho de que su hija mayor, de la cual estaban tan orgullosos ya no estaba con ellos?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Logan hizo a un lado esos pensamientos que solo lo ponían mas preocupado por el hecho de que algo malo le había pasado a Kendall, lo que le hizo sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho, figurativamente, al pensar que seria de el si el rubio al cual el tanto amaba le pasase algo.

"Viejo, calmate. Tal vez Ken solo se retraso en el supermercado, ya sabes que a veces es un completo caos cuando el hace las compras!" Lo sorprendio la voz de James, quien parece que recién se había levantado: tenia el cabello de forma que un afro palidecería ante el. Logan no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al ver la cara de preocupación del chico alto que no cuadraba con como se veía en ese momento. ¡Una cámara no le vendría mal en este momento! "¿Qué?"

"¡Jeje! No, no es nada. Pero tu sabes que incluso si se desvia de los planes, el siempre nos lo hace saber… y ya casi es una hora que se fue." El momento relajante duro solo un poco, puesto que Logan volvió a ese estado de preocupacio que a James no le gusta ver a su amigo. "¡Ni siquiera me a mandado un mensaje o algo!"

James podía entenderlo un poco, con los recientes eventos que se han suscitado en el centro de la ciudad a el también le da un poco de miedo salir a la calle solo. Lo que le paso a todas esas gentes fue algo que le erizo los pelos de punta. "Logie, descuida. No creo que algo le haya pasado a Kendall, sabes que es listo y que es capaz de salir de cualquier apuro…"

"¡Esa chica era una exceder fuerte y mira lo que paso!" Le reclamo Logan, apuntando directamente a la televisión… donde mostraban imágenes de la chica cuya vida fue arrebatado por el 'Carnicero de L.A.', como los medio le habían apodado al asesino. James miro a la t.v. y solo suspiro. No cabia duda de porque el pelinegro se sentía de esa manera.

"La chica era linda…" dijo. "… Pero relájate, esas cosas solo han pasado en la noche y, por si no te habias dado cuenta, eso que ves alla arriba es algo que en nuestro mundo se conoce como Sol ¡Es de dia, hombre! No pasara nada!" Logan no se encontraba muy convencido.

"Jamie, tu sabes qu…"

Pero Logan fue interrumpido por un un ruido fuera del 2J que llamo su atención. Alguien estaba tocando a la puerta, y parece que lo hace de manera que no le importase que haya gente aun durmiendo dentro.

Logan se apresuro a abrirla, esperando que fuese Kendall quien por fin ya había regresado… pero lo único que encontró fue un empujon que lo lanzo hacia adentro del departamento como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Quien sea que fuese tenia fuerza.

Logan y James se quedaron con lo ojos abiertos de par en par al ver que quien había entrado era un chico de la estatura de James, vestido con una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro, camiseta negra y pantalones de mezclilla que tenía tres cinturones pequeños atados en el muslo izquierdo, portando unas botas color negro que resonaron en el silencioso departamento. Pero mas atonitos quedaron cuando el chico, con una mirada un tanto molesta y algo apresurada, les dijo:

"¡¿Dónde carajos esta el otro,eh? ¿Dónde demonios esta Kendall Knight?!

Ahora si Logan no pudo evitar sentir que tal vez su preocupación debía estar aquí y no en otro lado.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Nota del Autor: Vaya que si es laborioso! y aun asi pienso que me pudo quedar mejor! pero ustedes que opinan? haganmelo saber! **_

_**Una vez mas les estare agradecido por tan siquiera darle una leida a esta humilde historia! **_

_**Gracias y los quiero! **_


	4. Chapter 1: Despertares Parte 3

_**Nota del autor: Pues sin mas preambulos, parte tres de el primer capitulo!**_

_**Gracias a todos los que postearon un review... que me animan a seguir con esta historia que espero sea de su agrado!1 ya saben! Si tienen sugerencias sobre la historia o quieren tener a su propio OC, pues ya saben, mensajeen!**_

_**Los amo por mandarme sus consejos y por leerla, creanme, esto va para largo!**_

_**Todos sus reviews han sido fantasticos! Me inspirar a seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Mi primer historia ... por lo que un poco de ayuda será necesaria! Estoy abierto a sugerencias! Además, habrá aspectos que voy a tomar desde unos pocos animes, videojuegos y otras cosas, que pertenece a sus creadores, por supuesto! pero habrá cosas de mi propia obra, OC y de muchas otras cosas! así que aquí va:**_

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Big Time Rush, o de cualquier otro personaje conocido que esta historia trae para que disfrutes ... solo a sus respectivos dueños.**_

_**R & R**_

_**Capitulo 1: Despertares parte 3**_

_-"El destino es como un tren en una marcha incesante: Cuando lo ves venir, sabes que es grande y te preparas para el rugido y el estruendo de su paso… pero cuando te toma por sorpresa, la impresión es tanta que lo único en tu mente es el temor, en especial cuando lo ves venir directo hacia ti"-_

_**Los Ángeles, California Hotel Palm Woods 9:18 a.m.**_

La mayor parte de la gente se siente 'a gusto' con la monotonía que es su vida, es normal; al ser humano le satisface las sensaciones que le provoca una vivencia estable en su entorno. En la esfera de la vida personal, la monotonía está relacionada a la regularidad, la rutina, el aburrimiento y el tedio. En una vida monótona, todos los días transcurren de manera similar, con las mismas obligaciones, idénticos horarios, etc.

La faceta previsible de la vida diaria, que para algunas personas puede ser positiva y tranquilizadora, es un problema para otros sujetos, que buscan otro tipo de emociones, un 'mas' para lo 'menos' que es su modus vivendi.

Muchos buscan embarcarse en viajes a lugares que nunca han conocido, intentar cosas que nunca antes habían hecho como el deporte extremo o incluso, cuando la búsqueda de adrenalina se torna a límites negativos, la infidelidad y otra clase de actos con menos moralidad entran en juego.

A Logan muy en el fondo le agrada pensar en las ideas y locuras que pasaran en un nuevo día, en especial junto a sus amigos, a pesar de que lo habitual sea más de su agrado. Siempre se consideró un chico inteligente y muy tranquilo, que podía planear su vida como él quisiese, pese a las travesuras en las que siempre se encuentra inmiscuido.

Siempre le habían gustado las sorpresas, tales como las fiestas de cumpleaños que sus amigos le organizaba, entre otras cosillas; le hacían sentir que la cotidianidad de su vida no era como muchos piensan que es, siendo el un ratón de biblioteca. Que es capaz de ser divertido incluso si es a costa suya.

Pero esta no es una de esas ocasiones.

Lo único que Logan quiere en este momento es esconderse en su cuarto y nunca más salir… al menos no mientras este chico extraño lo siguiera viendo con esa mirada que parecía que le quería sacar las entrañas.

Logan solo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos, notando que estos tenían un color rojo bastante peculiar. No eran un rojo color sangre o algo por el estilo como el de los vampiros; eran más bien como una tonalidad de rojo más 'humana', como si fueran rojo cristal.

Observo las facciones del chico, que parecía tener la misma edad que él, y debió admitirse a sí mismo que el extraño no era de mal ver. Era como de un perfil europeo, su nariz le recordaba un poco a la de Kendall, pero más afilada. Su rostro no parecía tener imperfección alguna, al menos una no visible en esa cara de forma alargada, su frente cubierta por lo que parecía una extraña pieza de cabello color rojo. Casi parecía de metal.

Su cabello era un color azabache, que si bien de frente parecía que estaba peinado en un estilo corto y un poco puntiagudo, Logan alcanzo a notar la 'bastante larga' cola de caballo que sobresalía por a través de la ¿pañoleta? Logan no podía descifrar que era. Extrañamente, su estilo le quedaba a la perfección.

El chico parecía delgado, un poco más que él, pero parecía tener una figura firme, como la de Kendall. Su ropa le quedaba a la perfección. La chaqueta roja de mezclilla, los pantalones negros del mismo material y las botas negras.

"¿Quién eres tú?" James pregunto sacándolo de ese trance de temor. Parecía que el chico guapo era el único de todos ellos que manejaba la situación con un poco más de… ¿frialdad? Si, James a veces era serio, pero no como ahora.

El recién llegado ni siquiera se inmuto ante la pregunta de James, solo enfocaba su vista en el pobre de Logan… que sentía como si su vejiga ya no quisiera cooperar con él. ¿Dónde diablos esta seguridad del hotel? Ciertamente debieron pagar la cuota del mes para que hubiese alguna.

"Pregunto, nuevamente, ¿Dónde carajos esta Kendall Knight? Sé que no está aquí" La voz del chico desconocido resonó en todo el departamento. Era una voz que contrastaba con su figura, que no parecía tan amenazante, al menos para James. Una voz con un tono bastante profundo, con mucha confianza y que no preguntaba, _demandaba _ser contestada.

"Kendall no está. ¿Y quién demonios eres tú? Debes tener mucho valor para entrar en las casas ajenas de esa manera" Amenazo James. El tipo no le caía nada bien.

Pero el recién llegado ni siquiera le hizo caso; en cambio, dirigió su mirada a Logan. "¿Eres tu Hortense Mitchell?" Le pregunto el chico a Logan.

"¡S…s…s…is! P…p…pero me ll…llaman Logan"

El desconocido solo relajo la mirada un poco, sintiendo el nerviosismo y el temor en el pobre chico y compadeciéndolo un poco. Alguna vez fue así. "Si, te vez más como un Logan…" replico el chico de la chaqueta roja.

"Entonces si tú eres el, ¿Cómo es que no sabes donde esta Kendall Knight?"

"¡Ya te dijimos que Kendall no está aquí! ¡Así que si ahora no te molesta, retírate de nuestra maldita casa por favor!" Le espeto James al desconocido. Eran pocas las veces que él se enfadaba y Logan realmente se sorprendió ante tal expresión por parte del chico alto.

"Supongo que tú eres James Diamond… Bueno, eso no importa por ahora. "le contesto a James mientras suspiraba y se rascaba la cabeza. "Tú." Se dirigió nuevamente a Logan, apuntándole con su dedo. "Encuentra a Kendall Knight."

"¡¿Q…q…Que?!" La mente de Logan estaba en blanco, plagada por la sorpresa y el temor que el chico de la chaqueta roja le provocaba.

"Que encuentres a Kendall Knight. ¿Puedes hacerlo, no?"

Ahora Logan estaba confundido. ¿Cómo se supone que él lo encuentre? No podía pensar con claridad ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero la pregunta del desconocido lo llevo de vuelta a la preocupación que tenía por Kendall y su presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por suceder.

James ya había tenido suficiente con la actitud de este muchacho. Se acercó hacia el desconocido decidido a sacarlo por la fuerza de ser necesario. "¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Logan no sabe dónde está Kendall y ciertamente no puede encontrarlo ahora! ¿Acaso estás loco? Si no te vas en este momento, te juro que te voy a…"

James no pudo terminar su frase. Pobre Logan, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras su mente intenta descifrar lo que acaba de pasar.

En una rápida sucesión que Logan no pudo si quiera ver, el desconocido se movió a una velocidad inusual para un ser humano y golpeo suavemente en la nuca a James, que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

"Supongo que eso lo calmara un rato…" Dijo el chico desconocido con un rostro más despreocupado. Logan solo se quedó ahí quieto mirando con horror como su amigo yacía en el suelo noqueado quien sabe cómo.

El desconocido volteo su mirada a Logan y empezó a caminar hacia él, haciendo que este abriera los ojos de manera exorbitante y abriera la boca en señal de terror. ¡Quería gritar, quería salir corriendo en ese instante! Pero su cuerpo no cooperaba, estaba atemorizado.

El chico desconocido lo miro con curiosidad levantando una ceja al ver la reacción de Logan, que de cierta manera le pareció un tanto graciosa "_Se parece mucho a…"_

Sacudió la cabeza evitando pensar en otras cosas, y enfocándose nuevamente a lo que vino.

"¡E…e…e…e...Esta muerto! ¡Lo mataste! ¡Lo mataste!" El temor de Logan se fue durante un momento y se llenó de una ira incontenible, pensando en que su amigo se había ido. El sentimiento era demasiado fuerte; Logan nunca había sentido algo así en su vida. ¡Sentía que iba a estallar! Estaba furioso y su visión se llenó de color rojo al ver tendido en el suelo a si amigo.

El desconocido solo se quedó ahí, mirando un poco asombrado, pero con una mirada relajada, el enojo por parte de Logan… notando con curiosidad como los sillones y algunas otras cosas alrededor del chico pelinegro empezaban a alzarse unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, notando al mismo tiempo una sensación que le era familiar…

Logan estaba _despertando. _Era mejor para esto antes de que algo más pase.

"Oye, oye. Tranquilo. Tu amigo está tomando una siesta. De estar muerto no estaría roncando ahora, ¿o sí?" Le dijo el desconocido dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa en son de tregua. "Creo que me excedí un poco, ¿no crees?"

Pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos… Logan tenía una mirada enfocada en él y no era para nada amistosa. Podía sentir la rabia y la furia en su interior, y sabía que esas no eran buenas noticias. "_Me sorprende que no haya hecho volar el lugar completo. Sin duda tiene el potencial… pero_ _este no es el lugar, ni el momento…" _Pensó el desconocido. Algo más estaba pasando y necesitaba a Logan en sus cabales.

"Tu amigo Kendall está en peligro." Le dijo a Logan. Casi como por arte de magia, la ira de Logan empezó a calmarse ante la mención de Kendall, su mente empezó a aclararse y a preguntarse qué había sucedido. "_Kendall…"_ Fue lo primero que pensó luego de que pudiese pensar con más claridad… hasta que de alguna manera escucho un grito angustiado en su mente, que le pareció bastante extraño, pero que le elevo su estado de alerta al máximo…

¡Era la _voz_ de Kendall! ¡En su cabeza! ¡Estaba en problemas!

Logan empezó a sentir pánico y antes de que siquiera se moviese de su lugar, el desconocido lo tomo por la cintura como si fuese una muñeca de trapo… ¡y salto por la ventana con el!

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

El grito de Logan fue tal que estaba seguro que toda la ciudad pudo escucharlo. Se preparó mentalmente para el golpe contra el suelo. Su mente estaba totalmente dispersa; sus presentimientos, el chico raro, James, Kendall… _"¡Kendall!" _

Su mente empezó a procesar todo lo que estaba pasando… solo para volver a quebrantarse al ver que no estaban en el suelo, sino ¡varios metros en el aire! Logan podía sentir lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, en especial al ver que estaban a punto de caer en lo más alto de una casa, solo para ver como aterrizaban de manera suave… solo para que se volvieran a elevar en el aire de un salto! Logan escucho la voz del chico de la chaqueta roja que lo llevaba por la cintura.

"Escucha, chico. Tu amigo te necesita, así que enfócate en encontrarlo." De alguna manera, el temor que le causaba este chico a Logan ya no estaba, reemplazado por la preocupación por Kendall y por la _suya._ Tenía miedo de que algo realmente malo le hubiese pasado a su rubio favorito.

"¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡No entiendo nada de esto! ¡¿Qué está pasando y por qué escucho la voz de Kendall en mi cabeza!?" Y le faltaban preguntas; como porque estaban

"No hay tiempo, encuentra a tu amigo. Concéntrate en él. Piensa en él." Le dijo el desconocido a Logan, al cual parecía no inmutarle que estuviesen a varios metros sobre el aire.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunto Logan al chico desconocido. De alguna extraña manera, empezó a confiar en él. El desconocido se volteo a verlo mientras saltaba de otro edificio.

"Mi nombre no importa, solo llámame Bloodedge. Y te recuerdo, tu amigo necesita ayuda. "

Logan adora las sorpresas, solo que no sabe si después de esto le seguirán gustando.

_**Los Ángeles, California Zona Centro 9:15 a.m.**_

Es irónico como las personas reaccionan de manera diferente a distintas situaciones a diferencia de otras. A veces, se vuelven tan instintivas que nuestro cuerpo se mueve en automático antes de que siquiera podamos razonar que es lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, siendo esto a veces negativo, a veces positivo.

Y eso es exactamente lo que le está pasando a Kendall en este momento…

El rubio sintió el frio sudor que emanaba de su frente y espalda, podía sentir como sus piernas y brazos aun temblaban por la adrenalina que parece aún sigue circulando por sus venas. Miro a su hombro izquierdo y lo toco con la mano, solo para fruncir en señal de dolor. Pudo sentir como su camiseta estaba empapada con sangre… sangre que no se estaba deteniendo.

Se sentía cansado y angustiado, pero no podía darse el lujo de relajarse completamente. Se encontraba dentro de un almacén abandonado que busco para encontrar refugio… para escapar del_…_

"_Creo que lo perdí…" _ Kendall pensó. Empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado y no sabía cuál era la razón. Recordó como hace apenas 15 minutos su visión de la vida había cambiado de manera drástica…

_El rubio estaba a punto de salir de aquel callejón apestoso y de mala vibra que había tomado como atajo, sonriendo y pensando que solo era su imaginación… hasta que sintió como ese presentimiento que había sentido hace unos minutos volvía con una fuerza descomunal! Kendall volteo rápidamente hacia atrás, pero no vio a nadie… hasta que sus instintos le gritaron "¡hacia arriba!",_ _solo para ver una visión que le puso los pelos de punta. Una sombra de grandes garras se cernía sobre el en una caída rápida, preparándose para asestar un golpe a su víctima. Kendall no supo que hacer, pero su cuerpo parecía que sí; dando un salto hacia adelante como si se tratase de todo un profesional. Sus horas practicando hockey y esquivando a otros jugadores dieron frutos, parece, y sus instintos le había salvado la vida._

"_Aaaargh…" Kendall pudo sentir un dolor agudo en su hombro. De alguna manera, el atacante logro cortarlo._

_El rubio, confundido y temeroso, se volteo para poder ver a su atacante… que ya venía a una velocidad impresionante para él. Le lanzo rápidamente una de las bolsas de su compra matutina mientras se tiraba al suelo en una rápida sucesión, logrando distraer al atacante que, Kendall logro notar, sonreía de una manera enferma y sadista, como si disfrutase que el chico peleara por su vida. _

_Kendall realmente sintió que ese no era su día._

_Mientras el atacante se recuperaba de la dosis de huevos, leche y otras cosas que impactaron contra él, Kendall se levantó rápidamente y empezó a correr ¿a dónde iba? no lo sabía, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que aquel! Sintió la adrenalina empezar a fluir con más libertad en su sangre, apresurándose más y pensar en volver al Palm Woods._

_Pensaba en sus amigos, en su madre y su hermana, y en especial en Logan. "Tuviste mucha razón…" empezaba a meditar el rubio._

_Entonces empezó a notar algo muy extraño, algo que en los 5 minutos que llevaba corriendo no había notado._

"_¿Dónde está la gente?"_

_Las calles estaban vacías. No había nadie en ningún lado. Negocios, casas, todo estaba vacío. Sintió un miedo que nunca antes había sentido, se sentía solo. _

_De repente se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y el sudor frio comenzó a caer por su frente. Sus ojos verdes no podía creer lo que estaban viendo… el asesino estaba justo a 5 metros de él._

_Kendall empezó a pensar en los sucesos que habían estado pasando por esta zona. ¡El asesino de las noticias! "¡Pero si solo atacaba por las noches…! Entonces ¿¡porque ahora? ¿Por qué a mí!?" Se dijo a sí mismo. No podía entenderlo. _

_Se volteo para echar a correr en otra dirección… solo para encontrase de frente al asesino. "¡P…p…pero ¿Cómo?!" fue lo único que su mente pudo formular, entonces Kendall asumió algo que estaba pasando por alto, algo muy importante y que le hizo recorrer un frio escalofrió._

_¡El asesino es un exceeder!_

_Pudo ver su sonrisa tan enfermiza empezando a formarse en su rostro pálido, casi como el de un muerto. El asesino se abalanzo contra él y entonces el rubio empezó a sentirse angustiado, pensando en todos aquellos que llorarían por su muerte._

"_Logan…" fue su pensamiento final… Una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos mientras pensaba en que nunca le dijo lo que sentía por él, y ahora nunca lo sabrá. Le pidió a Dios que cuidara del chico que siempre había amado, preparándose para sentir la vida escapar de su ser. _

"_No es el final. Pelea…" _

_Una voz dentro de su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar. Era su propia voz, pero sonaba mucho más confiada, más valerosa y sin miedo. Entonces empezó a sentir una sensación extraña dentro de sí mismo._

_Abrió los ojos para ver a su verdugo que sonriendo sofísticamente venia al el… y levanto su mano, en un intento de querer detenerlo._

_Lo que paso después fue algo que Kendall no pudo comprender._

_Una luz. Una extraña y misteriosa luz emanaba de su mano mientras sentía como los rayos del sol lo envolvían, como si toda la luz a su alrededor lo cubriera con un manto protector… y entonces un rayo concentrado de luz salió disparada de su mano contra su atacante!_

"_¡AAAAARRRRRGGG…!" Kendall escuchó al asesino gritar en dolor mientras la violenta explosión de luz los lanzaba a ambos por el aire. El rubio cayó de manera violenta, pero sin sentir dolor alguno más que el de su hombro, y reacciono de manera precisa. Se levantó y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo…_

Y así fue como llego a este almacén, rezando por no volverse a encontrar a su atacante. Su hombro empezaba a dolerle aún más, y su visión empezaba a tornarse más borrosa.¿Qué le había hecho ese tipo? Levanto sus manos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué diablos había pasado.

"¿_Que me está pasando? ¿Acaso… Acaso yo también soy un exceeder? ¿Por eso ese bastardo me está persiguiendo?" _

Kendall trataba de asimilar las cosas, pero no tuvo tiempo cuando aquel sentimiento tan horrible para él, pero que se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar, regreso. Volteo hacia atrás y vio al asesino a unos 10 metros de él. Por fin pudo ver con más detenimiento a su atacante.

Tenía una piel pálida, _bastante pálida._ Viste con una camiseta negra bastante extraña y ajustada, con el abdomen descubierto, pero cubriéndole hasta las manos, parecía la camiseta de un gótico. Su cabello era bastante largo de color naranja, que Kendall asumió era teñido. Le cubría casi toda la cara, menos esa sonrisa tan escalofriante que el rubio empezaba a odiar. Usaba un pantalón blanco con estampados negros que lo hacían ver raro, pero a la vez intimidante, además de que hacían juego con sus botas vaqueras negras.

"_Y luego dicen que yo me visto extraño…" pensó. _Sea como sea, el asesino se veía como un total psicópata. Kendall vio sus manos con más detenimiento y observo que no había garras algunas como las que había visto antes. Sus manos parecían normales. _"¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?"_

Y parece que sea lo que sea que Kendall le haya hecho, no le afecto en lo más mínimo puesto que su sonrisa ahora era mucho más grande de la que hubiese visto a alguien hacer. El rubio tomo todo el valor que poseía en ese momento y le pregunto "¿Quién demonios eres y porque me persigues? ¿Acaso quieres que te patee el trasero otra vez?"

Pero el asesino no le respondió. En cambio, empezó a reír de manera frívola y perversa, como si la demostración de valor de Kendall le hubiese hecho gracia. Su risa resonó por todo el almacén, haciéndolo sentir como un lugar lúgubre del cual el rubio quisiera salir pitando de ahí. Pero Kendall ya se estaba encendiendo, enfadándose por el hecho de que este loco hacia parecer que está jugando con él.

"¡Si, muy gracioso hijo de perra! ¿Acaso quieres más de lo que te di antes? ¡Mejor vete si no quieres salir lastimado, pendejo!"

El asesino solo siguió riendo, como si cada palabra que Kendall dijese le provocara un éxtasis incontenible. Esto solo hizo enfadar a Kendall aún más, que aun sintiendo temor por su vida, le espeto "! Deja de reírte, hijo de puta! ¡QUITATE DE MI CAMINO ANTES DE QUE TE PATEE…!"

"_Niño, ¿conoces lo que es la muerte?" _ El rubio escucho hablar al asesino por primera vez. Era una voz que casi parecía un susurro, pero que tenía un aire totalmente siniestro; le provoco escalofríos. Sonaba como si estuviese entretenido por la reacción que Kendall había demostrado.

"¿Q…q…Que? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

"_El sentir la vida, la existencia de otro ser desaparecer… ¿Conoces eso?" _Le replico el asesino. "_El gozar con el dolor, el saber que el mundo de otra persona, que tú fuiste el que acabo con todos sus sueños y esperanzas… ¿Quieres saber lo que se siente?"_

Kendall volvió a sentir escalofríos. La forma en la que se expresaba, era como si cada palabra que saliese de su boca le provocara una sensación fuera de sí mismo, como si no estuviese ahí. Eran palabras que solo un loco y un psicópata podría pronunciar, al menos eso es lo que Kendall cree.

Entonces fue cuando el asesino lo miro por primera vez a los ojos… mostrando unos ojos de color naranja, que lo miraban como si estuviese a punto de tener un orgasmo. Kendall retrocedió unos pasos, buscando una salida.

No sabía que era, pero sentía que ya no debía estar ahí. Pero justo antes de que si quiera dieran otro paso, el asesino se lanzó a una velocidad increíble contra el!

Kendall intento esquivar el ataque del asesino, pero sintió como cortaba una herida superficial en su pecho. El rubio grito por el dolor de la herida. ¡Sentía como si le hubiese desgarrado completamente la piel y músculos! Como pudo, corrió rápidamente a la salida del almacén… solo para encontrar al asesino parado justo frente a esta. El asesino torció la cabeza un poco, como si admirara lo que le estaba haciendo al rubio.

Kendall pensó que ese sería su fin. ¡Sentía rabia ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada contra este tipo! Se sentía agotado, lastimado y mareado. Quería llorar por ello, pero no tuvo tiempo pues nuevamente su atacante se lazo contra el… Solo para ser lanzado hacia otro lado por alguna razón.

La mente de Kendall registró a otra persona en el lugar, que sin duda alguna le había salvado la vida. El rubio sintió una especie de alivio y se dejó caer de rodillas, exhausto por lo que había sufrido por parte del asesino.

"Oye, rubio ¿Estas bien?"

Kendall escucho la voz de una chica que sonaba más o menos de su edad. En ese momento sonó como la voz de un ángel salvador. Sonrió un poco mientras levantaba la vista para ver a una chica linda, de pelo negro con luces moradas, y un traje que Kendall reconoció como el de un Agente de la W.R.O.

"S...si. Gracias. Gracias. Estoy en… deuda… con… contigo…" Logro decir Kendall. Se sentía demasiado débil y cansado.

"Oye, oye, rubio. ¡No te mueras todavía! ¡No quiero cargar con tu cadáver cuando tú mismo puedes salir caminando de aquí!" Le dijo la chica. Pero Kendall apenas estaba consciente. La chica lo miro y se preguntó cómo es que había podido sobrevivir durante este rato contra algo como _eso. "Admirable…"_ pensó. No podía dejar aquí al chico… y no va a dejar salir vivo al maldito asesino. "Rubio ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Ken… Kendall. M… me… me llamo Kend… all…"

"Kendall… Que nombre tan afeminado, rubio. Soy Alyssa, Alyssa Lockheart. Agente clase S de la W.R.O. 2ª División." Dijo Alyssa. Kendall se sorprendió por un momento, ya que nunca pensó que esta chica, que si bien se veía ruda, sería una Agente de la W.R.O., mucho menos que es una de clase S.

"Mu…mucho… gusto… Jeje!" Fue lo último que Kendall le dijo, sintiendo como sus fuerzas ya no le eran suficientes como para mantenerse despierto.

"Oye, rubio. Despierta… que vamos a salir de aquí!" Dijo finalmente la agente, mientras observaba como de entre los escombros en los que quedo enterrado el asesino, este resurgía con una risa macabra.

"¡_JEJEJEJEJEJE! ¡SIII! ¡Más! ¡Más víctimas! ¡Todas vengan hacia mí! ¡TODOS SERAN MIS VICTIMAS!" Grito el asesino. "¡Todas son para mí! ¡Para mí! ¡PARA MIII, YO, FREEMAN!_

Revelando por primera vez su nombre, el asesino postro su mirada sobre Alyssa, pero en especial sobre Kendall…

Quien más que nadie en este mundo odia y odiara para siempre las sorpresas. Vaya día.

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 1: Despertares Parte 4

_**Nota del autor: Pues sin mas preambulos, parte cuatro de el primer capitulo!**_

_**UUFFF! Bloqueo mental! Lo siento si me tarde! como que la idea se me fue de la cabeza y me tarde un poco, ademas de que mi internet se me fue (Tal vez haya sido el auto que choco contra la terminal del proveedor de servicios, no se) pero bueno ya lo hize finalmente!  
**_

_**Le quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por la respuseta que este intento de historia ha tenido! pense que el primer capitulo acabaria aqui pero mejor lo extendi asta otra parte final! ojala y les guste!  
**_

_**Un agradecimiento especial a Bandana of Rainbows! eres genial! tambien a Manuel Uchiha y a VictoriaDvalosBTR!  
**_

_**Los amo por mandarme sus consejos y por leerla, creanme, esto va para largo!**_

_**Todos sus reviews han sido fantasticos! Me inspirar a seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Mi primer historia ... por lo que un poco de ayuda será necesaria! Estoy abierto a sugerencias! Además, habrá aspectos que voy a tomar desde unos pocos animes, videojuegos y otras cosas, que pertenece a sus creadores, por supuesto! pero habrá cosas de mi propia obra, OC y de muchas otras cosas! así que aquí va:**_

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Big Time Rush, o de cualquier otro personaje conocido que esta historia trae para que disfrutes ... solo a sus respectivos dueños.**_

_**R & R**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capitulo 1: Despertares parte 4**_

_**_**__"Algunos son destinados a la grandeza desde el momento en el que nacen, pero solo aquellos que nacen en la insignificancia son los que descubre su verdadero significado, al creer en que no la merecen."-_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**San Francisco, California En lo alto del Golden Gate 9:30 am **_

El futuro es incierto, de eso no hay duda. Nadie puede saber que es lo que depara el mañana aun cuando la certeza de nuestras acciones en el ahora puedan darnos una cierta seguridad. Incluso con la habilidad para poder predecirlo, no existe garantía alguna de que este sea capaz de ser una absoluta verdad. Incluso si ya estamos seguros de haber estado ahí.

_-"Así que ya comenzó… Otra vez…"_

Una figura medita en lo alto de tan característico puente, contemplando la visión de una ciudad resplandeciente, bañada por los rayos del sol matutino. Su figura contrasta con la luminosidad que caracteriza a un día tan bello como este; su capa oscura revuela con el viento salino del mar, mientras su oscura vestimenta impone un punto negro en la blancura del paisaje mismo. Oculta su rostro como si quisiese ser invisible para el mundo y _para el mismo_, mientras refleja una expresión de melancolía al postrar su vista sobre la ciudad que le trajo tantos recuerdos gratos, pero a la vez, _agónicos. _

-"¿Lo lograras, viejo 'amigo'? ¿Podrás expiar tus pecados esta vez?" – murmuró la figura de capa oscura. Recuerdos de tiempos en los que todo era más simple llegaron a su mente… provocando un aire de tristeza a su alrededor. Esperaba que las cosas cambiasen para bien, que los errores del pasado no se repitieran y el final no fuese _rojo_, esta vez.

Lo deseo con todo su corazón.

Era el momento de partir. El _Despertar_ ya estaba sucediendo y tenía trabajo que hacer; el viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza. Observo por unos instantes más el paisaje a su alrededor, y después miró al hombre que yacía inconsciente a su lado… Su tarea finalizo por el momento y la figura se desvaneció sin que el mundo notase que siquiera estaba ahí.

-"_Pronto, todo dependerá de él. Dependerá de todos ellos…"- _Su pensamiento final, haciendo eco junto a los sonidos de la ciudad que se elevaba en el horizonte.

_**Los Ángeles, California. Zona Centro. 9:30 am.**_

Logan ya no estaba asustado… ¡estaba aterrado! Pero ya no era por él, sino por cierto chico que le roba el aliento todas las mañanas al despertar, y al cual ya no podía escuchar, en su mente. Algo le paso a Kendall, algo _malo._ El muchacho intenta darle un aproximamiento científico, lógico, a todo esto pero por más que le da vueltas al asunto, la preocupación por su amigo e interés amoroso nublaba su juicio.

¿Qué significaba todo esto para Logan? ¿Acaso él era un exceeder? ¿Por qué ahora? Distintas preguntas más lo plagaron por unos minutos, mientras ya sus ojos hacian caso omiso de la altitud a la cual estaban_ saltando._

La cosa todavía parecía demasiado surreal como para creerlo, pero extrañamente se empezaba a sentir más relajado, como si lo disfrutara hasta cierto punto.–"_Sera la adrenalina fluyendo en mi cerebro, es normal, ante todo esto…"- _pensó, su lógica tomando un poco de control en su mente.

¡Kendall lo necesita!

-"Concéntrate, ya te lo dije. Solo piensa en él, intenta sentir su presencia como si estuviera aquí. Escucha su voz"- Dijo el joven que se hace llamar Bloodedge, quien parecía más impaciente en encontrar a Kendall que el mismo Logan, al menos eso pensó el. Si tenía o sentía algo en ese momento, no habría forma de saberlo. El tipo parecía una roca. –"Tienes preguntas, pero no es el momento para su respuesta. Por ahora solo te diré que el mundo es mucho más de lo que tú crees…"-

Logan quería preguntar, pero por ahora escucho a Bloodedge y se empezó a concentrar en Kendall. Pensó es su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que iluminaba hasta el día más triste y que sentía le traía luz a su corazón. Recordó todas las veces en que el lloraba por las noches, después de enterarse de que su hermana Claire ya no regresaría, mientras se sentía cada vez mas solo, como si nadie pudiese entender su dolor. En medio de la noche mientras lloraba recostado en su cama, Kendall entraba por la ventana silenciosamente y se recostaba en la cama junto a él, abrazándolo durante el resto de la noche, llorando junto a él. –"_ya no llores Logie"- _le decía su amigo. –"_Yo seré tu paño de lágrimas."- _

Fue un momento que Logan atesoro desde entonces. No pudo contener las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos; en un momento de mucho dolor, Kendall le trajo luz a su corazón… casi podía escuchar la voz del rubio, llamándolo.

Entonces el chico abrió sus ojos de par en par, en señal de sorpresa. ¡Pudo verlo! ¡Kendall estaba cerca! No sabía cómo, pero lo hizo. Bloodedge, quien estaba parado junto al todo el tiempo, sonrió de manera discreta, sabiendo que Logan pudo hacerlo.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Hacia dónde?"- le preguntó. De manera casi automática, Logan apunto hacia el noreste, mientras se secaba los ojos con la manga de su pijama. Sin perder más tiempo, el joven de chaqueta roja lo tomo por la cintura y dio otro gran salto, dirigiéndose hacia la dirección que Logan le había señalado.

-"¿Qué soy yo?"- exclamó Logan. Bloodedge pudo notar la confusión y el miedo en su voz, sintiendo una gran empatía por el chico. Después de todo, el alguna vez sintió lo mismo.

-"Eres Hortense 'Logan' Mitchell."- Le contestó. –"Y nunca olvides eso, sin importar lo que pase."-

Logan volteo a verlo. Sus ojos mostraban melancolía, pero a la vez también una voluntad firme. Hizo sentir al chico una confianza que no había sentido antes.

-"_Después de encontrar a Kenny"- _pensó el chico. Tenía tantas preguntas y que se aseguraría de que fueran contestadas. De repente, Bloodedge se detuvo. Se encontraban en él lo más alto de un edificio que tenía una vista muy buena de la ciudad, hasta podían ver Beverly Hills y el letrero de Hollywood desde ahí.

Soltó a Logan y este pudo observar que el de la chaqueta roja tenía una mirada que expresaba algo que no estaba seguro si era sorpresa o molestia. El pelinegro volteo la mirada y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-"¡¿P… pe…pero, qué es eso?!" Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del Logan. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Era una especie de burbuja, no, más bien parecía una especie de niebla concentrada, de color rojo oscuro, con la apariencia de un campo de fuerza.

-"¿Lo puedes ver?"- Le inquirió Bloodedge, quien miraba con curiosidad a Logan –"_¿Tan pronto puede ver algo como eso?"- _pensó. El chico listo no daba crédito a la visión tan surreal que veía en ese momento. Podía ver que la gente desaparecía al entrar en contacto con la extraña niebla, pero lo que más le asustó era el ver que gente también salía de aquella niebla, como si no existiera.

-"¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Por supuesto que veo esa _enorme y gigantesca masa de niebla _frente a mis ojos! ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a todo el mundo?! ¡Actúan como si no hubiese nada en absoluto!"- Logan estaba frenético, y era en parte cómico verlo, pensó Bloodedge. –"Kendall… Kendall está ahí dentro…"- La expresión de Logan se tornó angustiada. En su mente pudo escuchar la voz de Kendall haciéndose mas débil.

-"Campo de Interferencia Dimensional… eso es lo que ves."-

-"¿Campo de Interferencia Dimensional?"- preguntó Logan. –"¿Pero es eso acaso posible?"- Habia leído una vez en la revista Time sobre una investigación de un ex renombrado científico de la W.R.O. que hablaban sobre su teoría que alegaba la existencia de estos campos. Logan no podia recordar todo en el momento, pero segun recuerda, muchos refutaron esta teoría y tacharon al pobre científico de 'loco'.

Según recuerda, este campo solo era capaz de generarse con una forma de energía que no era posible producir de manera artificial, solo podia ser desplegado por medios un poco mas… inverosímiles, diría Logan. El asunto era que el extraño campo de fuerza no debería existir, y ahora lo está viendo con sus propios ojos.

-"Muchas cosas son posibles, mi buen Logan"- la respuesta de Bloodedge lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. –"Este mundo es mucho mas de lo que todos pueden ver…"-

Logan observo a Bloodedge tomar el extraño bulto en su espalda, que parecía como si llevara algo de forma alargada. En un rápido movimiento, el objeto se desenvolvió y revelo algo que sorprendió a Logan.

Una espada.

No, más bien, era una katana japonesa como la de los filmes de samuráis que a Logan y a los chicos les gustaba mirar de vez en cuando. La funda era de color negro con detalles en rojo, eran unos símbolos que Logan no podía reconocer. El mango de la espada era de color negro con más detalles en rojo oscuro, tenía una pequeña cadena en el otro extremo con un colgante bastante peculiar… Era una pequeña estrella de metal, parecía hecha a mano por un niño.

-"Sube a mi espalda"- Bloodedge le dijo de repente mientras se agachaba. Logan lo miro un poco confundido y desconfiado. La espada lo hizo sentir un poco atemorizado, ya que nunca había visto un arma en su vida, las odiaba. Pero no era el momento de sentirse así, por lo que Logan obedeció y se aferró al cuello del cada vez mas extraño chico. –"Y agárrate fuerte, esto será algo un poco extraño para ti."-

-"¡_Ni que lo digas_ ¡"- Pensó Logan. Entonces, para su infortunio, Bloodedge dio un salto, un muy enorme salto que hizo sacar lagrimas a Logan de terror y lo hizo gritar peor que una niña! Observo como se precipitaban hacia el suelo y casi sintió que se desmayaba.

Bloodedge tomó la espada que tenia en su mano izquierda, y en un rápido y casi imperceptible movimiento la desenvainó. La katana era de un extraño color negro, y Logan distinguió unos extraños símbolos en ella. El de la chaqueta roja entonces la empuño con fuerza y lanzo un corte en el aire…

"¡**Michael Sword!" **Escuchó Logan.

¡Una muy sorpresiva y muy extraña y muy aterradora ola de energía de color negro y rojo oscuro fue lanzada desde el filo de que dejo Impactado a Logan! Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y pudo ver como el campo se abría ante esa ola de energía y entonces se adentraron rápidamente dentro de ella.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Los Ángeles, California Hotel Palm Woods 9:33 a.m.**_

-"… Y entonces, el tipo raro salto por la ventana con el! ¡Lo último que escuche fue a Logan gritar!"-

James escuchaba atentamente el relato de Camille mientras se frotaba el cuello. La joven actriz estaba preparándose para una audición de una nueva serie de televisión; tenía unos minutos de más para llegar y aprovecho para pasar por el departamento de los chicos y desearles suerte en su día. La chica había encontrado la puerta del 2J abierta y entro por mera curiosidad… alcanzando a ver como un atemorizado Logan era secuestrado por un tipo de chaqueta roja y cabello largo, viendo como salían de un salto por la ventana. Estaba a punto de Salir corriendo y llamar a la policía, hasta que vio a James inconsciente en el piso y corrió a auxiliarlo.

Un vaso de agua fría en la cara después, el joven cantante se levantó, confundido y entonces recordó lo que había pasado. El chico raro que buscaba a Kendall, exigiéndole a Logan que lo encontrara y el, totalmente enojado con el desconocido por ignorarlo.

Busco rápidamente a Logan en el departamento hasta que Camille le dijo lo que llego a ver.

-"¡Camille, llama a la policía! ¡Yo voy a despertar a Carlos y saldremos a buscarlo!"- dijo James mientras se dirigía rápidamente al cuarto del latino. Parte de él estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero otra parte estaba furioso con el tipo raro, después de todo, lo ignoro completamente. ¡A él! ¡A James 'el Rostro' Diamond! Lo iba a hacer pagar por eso.

-"¡Pero James! ¿¡Que no me escuchaste!? ¡Salto por la ventana! ¡Lo mejor es que llamemos a la W.R.O.!"- Exclamó Camille. La chica había hecho notar algo muy serio que aumento su preocupación.

-"¿Crees que el tipo ese era un exceeder?"- James le preguntó. No quería armar un escándalo, y menos de esa magnitud. Conocía lo que la W.R.O. hacía en esos casos y sabía que estarían en el ojo del huracán si eso llegaba al público.

-"¡No lo sé! ¡Pero no es que veas todos los días a un tipo raro, guapo además, secuestrando a uno de tus amigos y saltando desde un sexto piso con el!"- Le comento la chica. James la miro de forma incrédula por el comentario, pero decidió no hacerle caso y se giró para buscar a Carlos. El latino le había comentado una vez que se había hecho amigo de alguien que trabajaba para la W.R.O. y no pudo pensar que tal vez sería una ventaja para una situación como esta.

Entro al cuarto de Carlos y casi, casi sintió que se le salían los ojos.

El chico moreno se encontraba dormido, si, y se veía que había tenido un muy buen sueño, pero era más que evidente para James que para alcanzarlo, no necesitaba de prenda alguna para lograrlo. Rápidamente su mano fue volando directamente a su cara y se cubrió los ojos mientras se acercaba al chico, preguntándose a sí mismo si el latino siempre dormía así.

-"¡Carlos exhibicionista del demonio , despierta! ¡Logan fue secuestrado y Kendall no ha regresado!"-

El moreno se levantó de forma sorprendida ante la sacudida de James, que termino por caerse de la cama. Entonces se levantó mirando a todos lados hasta que finalmente vio a James con un rostro bastante preocupado, y asqueado.

-"¡Yo no fui, te lo juro! ¡Yo no me comi las galletas, ni el helado del refrigerador! ¡Kendall me dijo que no eran de nadie, lo juro!"

-"Carlos, Carlos…"- James intento tranquilizar al chico, evitando mirar a 'asuntos' más privados. Pero el moreno continuaba disculpándose de manera frenética y nada entendible hasta que James miró un pantalón, el cual tomo y lo arrojo en dirección al latino. –"¡CARLOS!"

El moreno se tranquilizó y entonces se percató de que el chico alto estaba cubriéndose los ojos. Se miro a si mismo y recordó que las noches en Los Ángeles eran algo calurosas como para tener alguna prenda consigo. Se sonrojo y se volteo para ponerse los pantalones que James le había arrojado.

Cuando terminó, James se destapo los ojos y entonces procedió a contarle lo que había sucedido. No daba crédito a todo lo que escuchó.

-"¿Pero porque a Logie?"- pregunto Carlos después de que James y Camille terminaran de relatarle. –"Él siempre ha sido un chico bueno ¿Porque uno de los 'súper' se llevaría a nuestro amigo?"- dijo el joven latino de manera inocente. De los cuatro, el era el que siempre pensaba que los exceeders era 'superhéroes' esperando su momento, a veces dejándose llevar por la fantasía infantil de que todos en el mundo eran buenos, según pensaba James.

-"¡No lo sé, pero tenemos que hacer algo!"- Exclamo James de manera desesperada, mientras su celular empezaba a vibrar. Era Kelly, la asistente de su productor, Gustavo Rocque. No sabía si contestar o no, pero decidió no hacerlo. Había cosas más importantes que resolver a lidiar con Gustavo, recordando que tenían ciertos compromisos que atender. ¡Debían resolver esto rápido!

-"Um… puedo llamar a un amigo mío…"- dijo Carlos, mostrándose tímido y un poco sonrojado. –"El… umm... él es…"- Carlos no sabía si debía decírselos, más que nada porque sabía cómo James, Kendall y Logan se sentían con respecto a los exceeders. "¡Mi amigo trabaja en la W.R.O.!"-

Camille y James miraron a Carlos preguntándose como Carlos puede tener un amigo trabajando para la más grande organización a nivel mundial. Pero para James, eso le cayó casi del cielo. No tendrían que lidiar con todo el asunto de manera directa. -"¡Llámalo, dile que necesitamos ayuda! "- Dijo el alto.

-"E… está bien."- El latino les dijo, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose más. –"Voy por mi teléfono…"- dijo mientras iba a su cuarto de manera apresurada.

-"¿Qué le pasa a Carlos? Nunca lo vi actuar así antes."- comento Camille. Ciertamente, el moreno nunca se ponía así de nervioso y tímido, más que cuando salía con alguna chica linda a una cita. Debe ser por no querer molestar a su amigo, se figuró James.

Mientras tanto, Carlos se quedó viendo su celular, poniéndose más nervioso. Sentía como sus manos y su frente empezaban a sudar un poco y entonces busco entre su lista de contactos el número que buscaba.

Pulso el botón de llamada y este empezó a sonar.

-"¿Hola, quien habla?-"Sonó una voz masculina. Carlos trago saliva y se enfocó en lo que tenía que hacer.

-"Ho… hola, Seb. Soy… soy yo... Carlos…"-

-"¿Carlos? ¡Ho… hola, Carlos!"- contestó Sebastian Night, un chico que el latino había conocido hace unas dos semanas. Había salido a dar un paseo por el parque ese día y un auto casi lo arrolla en la calle, pero al parecer fue salvado por otra persona, y esa persona era Sebastian. Carlos recuerda haber sido cautivado por los hermosos ojos azules, con una tonalidad casi violeta que el chico que lo salvó poseía. Su rostro tenia finas facciones y su complexión era delgada, más o menos como la de James y la de Kendall juntos. Recuerda ese cabello negro que curiosamente tiene un tono café en las puntas, casi tan largo como el de James hace algunos años.

Carlos había quedado impactado por la belleza de ese chico. Ninguna chica le habia provocado eso nunca.

-"Seb, yo… um… necesito tu ayuda…" dijo Carlos tímidamente.

-"Em… Carlos, estoy un poco ocupado. Estoy, bueno, tú ya sabes dónde."- respondió Sebastian igualmente tímido. Cualquiera se preguntaría como estos dos podrían mantener una conversación si ambos se ponían tímidos y nerviosos todo el tiempo, por la presencia del otro.

-"_Pero ahora no es el momento, Carlitos…"-_ pensó el latino. Sus amigos lo necesitaban, asi que tomo valor y dejo a un lado la timidez. –"¡Lo se Seb… yo necesito de _esa_ clase de ayuda! ¡Tu ayuda!"- dijo Carlos, mostrando un poco de desesperación en su voz.

-"¡Carlos ¿te encuentras bien?!"- pregunto un Sebastian alarmado. Si era necesario, abandonaba lo que estaba haciendo ahora y se dirigiría donde Carlos. No quería que algo malo le pasase.

-"Perdón por preocuparte, yo estoy bien. Son mis amigos, Kendall y Logan…"- contestó Carlos, relatándole todo lo que James y Camille le habían contado, y su preocupación por no querer que se haga algo público.

Sebastian escucho atentamente a Carlos, secretamente disfrutando de la melodiosa voz del latino. Cuando el chico terminó, Sebastian decidió dirigirse al departamento de Carlos, aun a sabiendas de que sus superiores lo matarían por no presentarse con el equipo de Reconocimiento que será enviado en unos minutos a investigar sobre el asesino de los últimos días. Pero él sabía que lo valdría, Carlos lo necesitaba y no le fallaría.

Lo que no sabía, era que todos los caminos conducen a Roma, y estaba a punto de involucrarse en algo que en su vida, a pesar de ser un exceeder, nunca imaginaria.

Y el no sería el único…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Los Ángeles, California. Zona Centro. Almacén 9:30 am.**_

Alyssa se mostró desafiante ante Freeman, el asesino. Por fin lo había encontrado y estaba dispuesta a hacer más que patearle el trasero. De su espalda, saco unas tonfas especiales que usaba a la hora de pelear contra otras amenazas y se colocó en posición ofensiva de batalla. Era buena con las tonfas, pero prefería luchar mano a mano contra sus objetivos. Su rostro se mantenía estoico, pero por dentro estaba más que furiosa con el bastardo que tenía enfrente.

-"_Este tipo no sale vivo de aquí… te lo prometo, Melissa."- _

Freeman empezó a formar en su rostro una ya característica sonrisa sádica, que poco a poco se fue tornando más grande mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima al chico que yacía casi inconsciente en el piso. Sentía como la emoción y la dicha por ver su sangre correr era tan desbordante que podría llorar; una inmensa felicidad que le provocaba cada corte que le propinó al muchacho. No debía matarlo, pero su mente ya no estaba en un estado racional como para obedecer. Pero primero debía eliminar a la entrometida que se había puesto en su camino… debía pagar por la insolencia de interponerse entre su objetivo y el.

La joven agente estaba lista para cualquier ataque que el asesino pudiese lanzar contra ella. Aun cuando su único propósito en este momento era el de acabar con el bastardo que mato a su amiga, también tenía el deber de proteger al chico que estaba tras de ella; no parecía estar en condiciones de poderse levantar en un buen rato. Su cara se le hacía conocida, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

Fue interrumpida por una carcajada estruendosa que la hizo reaccionar de manera súbita y precisa.

-"_¡¿Pero en qué momento…?!"- _La sorpresa de Alyssa se mostró en su rostro de manera evidente. –"_¡Este hijo de…!"- _Pensó mientras evadía el ataque de Freeman, con Kendall bajo su brazo; sus reflejos le salvaron la vida a ella y al rubio mientras chocaban con un montón de cajas de madera y observaba como el ataque del asesino cortaba los tubos enormes de acero que se encontraban detrás suyo hace unos momentos.

Alyssa pudo escuchar a Kendall haciendo un ligero gruñido de dolor, mientras parecía que balbuceaba algo –"Log…Logie… Siento… ma… Mareadoo…"

No podía defenderse de manera correcta contra Freeman mientras el pobre chico le estorbara. Rápidamente lo arrojo detrás de las cajas, justo en el momento en el que el hombre loco se cernia sobre ella. Alyssa apenas si tuvo tiempo de bloquear el ataque con sus tonfas, mientras que su oponente le asestaba una patada que la arrojo contra la pared con una fuerza demasiado excesiva. La joven dio un grito de dolor sonoro por el impacto… sintiendo como se le quebraban algunas costillas por el golpe.

-"_Mujer… te detesto mujer… Eres débil…"- _Escuchó la tenebrosa voz del asesino decirle mientras intentaba levantarse, solo para caer de rodillas por el dolor en su abdomen. A pesar del dolor, no podía dejar de estar sorprendida por la fuerza tan monstruosa con la que la golpeo. Se preguntó si algo similar le había pasado a Melissa…

-"¡Maldito…ugh! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Arghh…!" La pobre y golpeada agente le espetó a Freeman con odio. Empezó a mostrar una rabia inmensa tras pensar que este maldito le había hecho lo mismo o _peor_ a su fallecida amiga. Miro su abdomen… y comprendió que no era el golpe lo que más le dolía. De alguna manera, el asesino logro cortarla de manera profunda y la sangre empezaba a brotar de manera profusa de la herida. –"_¡¿Pero que demonios es este tipo?! ¿Superfuerza? ¿Supervelocidad? No, no es eso… Ya me he enfrentado a gente con esas habilidades, pero nada como este sujeto!"-_

Pero el asesino la ignoro. No le interesaba en lo mas minimo una mujer entrometida y por demás débil. Se giro para buscar al susodicho, que se encontraba detrás de todas esas cajas. No habia nadie, hasta que vio como un tubo de metal se dirigio justo a su rostro. El chico parecía aun dar pelea y eso emociono aun mas al sádico.

Kendall había escuchado el estruendoso impacto que recibió la agente de la W.R.O., haciéndolo reaccionar del estado medio inconsciente en el que se encontraba. Todo le daba vueltas y podía sentir como su cuerpo se entumecía, pero de alguna manera, logro levantarse y vio un tubo de metal que parecía pesado. No sabía que tanto daño le podría hacer al asesino, pero valía la pena intentarlo. En cuanto lo vio, no dudo en asestarle un golpe con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, solo para desilusionarse y sorprenderse al mismo tiempo al ver que el tubo se había partido en dos por si solo. –"No… ¿Que eres tu?"- Kendall murmuró. Su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse con hormigueos y muy cansado. Su visión estaba poniéndose borrosa,pero alcanzo a ver como el asesino sonreía una vez mas mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo arrojaba hacia el centro del viejo y oscuro almacen.

Mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas, Alyssa vio como el chico rubio, Kendall, intentó defenderse de manera inútil contra su atacante. –"_Rubio, eres realmente algo interesante."-_ Pensó, solo para ver como el chico era tomado por el cuello y lanzado por los aires como su basura se tratase. La chica a pesar del dolor y del entumecimiento que empezaba a sentir, corrió hacia Kendall y lo atrapó antes de que tocase el suelo, ambos cayendo al suelo.

-"Je… lo siento. De… demasiados nuggets… de… dinosaurio, jeje"- Le dijo el rubio mientras le mostraba una débil sonrisa. A pesar de lo extraño y brutal de la situación, Alyssa encontró gracioso el comentario del chico. –"Que… que lastima, mis amigos… me van a extrañar."-

Reuniendo fuerzas, la agente se levantó del suelo. -"Dudo que realmente pienses asi, rubio…"- Le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. –"No te ves de esa clase de persona, y yo tampoco me pienso dar por vencida, sería el hazmerreír de la 2ª. División. Je, solo hablas por que estas agotado."-

Kendall miro a la agente con admiración –"_Así que este es un agente Clase S… son increíbles"- _Se preguntaba qué clase de habilidad tendría esta chica como para poder ser de la elite, a pesar de que ahora la estuvieran pasando mal. Se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo mientras le decía a la agente –"Tienes… tienes razón. Lo que más quiero ahora es patearle el trasero… a este tipo, y volver a casa… para presumirles a… ¡a mis amigos!" – Kendall sonrió pensando en que si eso fuese posible, Carlos se moriría de la envidia, James no se la creería y Logan… Logan seguramente lo llevaría al psiquiatra por hacer una locura como esa.

Su corazón latió con más fuerza de pensar en el chico listo, en sus bellos ojos marrones, su tan hermosa y encantadora sonrisa, y muchos otros pequeños detalles que amaba de él. –"Tengo que volver… a casa…"-

Alyssa lo observo con una pequeña sonrisa de su parte. –"Descuida rubio, lo vas a hacer. ¡Lo vamos a hacer!"- Sintió una extraña sensación, algo que irradiaba del chico que le hacia sentir que en realidad podrían hacerlo. –"Pero primero…"- dirigió su mirada hacia el asesino, que solo se estaba parado como si estuviese pensando en algo. Alyssa aprovecho para llegar hasta sus armas y tomarlas, preparándose para pasar a la ofensiva.

Kendall se quedó pensando en que hacer para ayudarla cuando vio que esta cargo hacia el asesino que permanecía inmóvil en el mismo punto. –_"Tal vez… tal vez si lo intento. ¿Pero cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo puedo usar ese rayo de luz otra vez?-"Sin_ embargo, su línea de pensamiento se interrumpió cuando vio al asesino musitar algo que no pudo escuchar… _algo _que por alguna extraña razón, le erizo todo el cuerpo.

Las tonfas empezaron a emitir electricidad mientras Alyssa preparaba su ataque. Estaba a punto de asestar el golpe cuando escucho sus palabras…

-"_…**Creeping Death**…"-_

Solo sintieron cuando la oscuridad los engullo por completo… Sintiendo como si sus presencias desaparecieran del mundo mismo.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 1: Despertares Parte 5

_**Nota del autor. ¡HAAAAAGH! La universidad es terrible! No, no es cierto! pero si que me ha mantenido bastante ocupado estos ultimos dias! Pero finalmente les traigo La parte 5 y ultima del Primer Capitulo!**_

_**Todos! muchisimas gracias por el apoyo que eh estado recibiendo! Los adoro! No saben como cada uno de sus reviews, Pm's e ideas y comentarios me hacen el dia!**_

_**Pero basta de eso! Aqui lo tienen! Los demas capitulos problablemente los postee uno cada semana! Hay que ser constantes, y asi sera! Si lo tengo listo antes de una semana, Lo posteo antes!**_

_**Mi primer historia ... por lo que un poco de ayuda será necesaria! Estoy abierto a sugerencias! Además, habrá aspectos que voy a tomar desde unos pocos animes, videojuegos y otras cosas, que pertenece a sus creadores, por supuesto! pero habrá cosas de mi propia obra, OC y de muchas otras cosas! así que aquí va:**_

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Big Time Rush, o de cualquier otro personaje conocido que esta historia trae para que disfrutes ... solo a sus respectivos dueños.**_

_**R & R**_

_**Capitulo 1: Despertares parte 5**_

_-"Solo nos encontramos a nosotros mismos en el momento en que la locura y la irracionalidad, chocan en una tormenta de Cordura y a la vez, de autodescubrimiento"-_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

La risa maníaca de Freeman era el único sonido audible. Kendall no podía escuchar nada, ni siquiera su propia respiración, en cambio, sintió como el dolor de las heridas que tenía era extrañamente amplificado. Sintió como un viento rozaba por su cuerpo como si se tratase de una extraña brisa escalofriante, mientras intentaba localizar a la agente entre la oscuridad. La llamó, pero se dio cuenta que ningún sonido salía de su boca.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Al principio fue como la sensación de una ráfaga de viento, pero después llego el dolor, un dolor que Kendall no había sentido jamás. Era como si alguien estuviese desgarrando su alma misma. Quería gritar, sentía el gran esfuerzo de su garganta, el mismo esfuerzo que ponía cuando cantaba, pero ningún sonido salía de él.

_-"¿Pueden sentirlo?"-_ Escucharon la voz del maniático en sus meros oídos. _–"¿El aliento de la mismísima muerte respirando por su piel?"- _La presencia que el asesino emitía casi nublaba sus pensamientos, como si se hubiera introducido por todo su ser.

De repente, Alyssa pudo sentir la sangre recorrer sus piernas, sus brazos y su abdomen. No sabía que había pasado. En el momento en el que quiso llamar al rubio, el dolor llego como un enorme tren que la había arrollado con toda su fuerza. Busco heridas en si misma pero ni siquiera podía ver la palma de su mano, o siquiera su propia nariz.

-"¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!"- intento decir la agente. Pudo percatarse que sus cuerdas vocales se movían, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca… como si el viento se llevara sus palabras. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por lo que su mente registró como 6 brisas que rodearon su cuerpo, brisas que se transformaron en tajadas que la hicieron gritar en silencioso dolor. Kendall no se la estaba pasando mejor, ya que al igual que ella, también sintió la misma brisa tal cual hubiesen pasado cientos de navajas por todo su cuerpo, haciendo el mismo grito mudo que la agente.

-"_No… no puede ser… ¡No puedo morir aquí!"-_

Kendall estaba casi en el suelo, pero pudo sostenerse con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban. Sangre recorría su cara, asi como sus piernas, brazos y abdomen. Se sentía débil, pero no podía permitirle a este bastardo ver nada de eso. Una memoria que tenía mucho tiempo de no recordar, de repente se coloco frente a sus ojos...

_Era el 24 de febrero de 2003. Un joven Kendall de apenas 9 años jugaba uno de sus partidos de hockey mas importantes en su vida junto con todos sus mejores amigos. Era el juego para ganar el campeonato estatal y no veía signos de su padre. Hacia varios días que no llegaba a casa. Cuando le preguntaba a su mama, ella solo le respondía que estaba 'fuera por negocios'. Él tenía la esperanza de que su papa lo viera jugar como se lo había prometido. La presión y la seriedad del juego lo había puesto nervioso, y le habían provocado miedo; sus amigos y compañeros del equipo tenia fe en el y sentía que era su carga el hecho de perder. El juego no iba para nada en su favor. Logan lo reconfortaba diciéndole que estaba haciendo un bien trabajo, cosa que él le agradeció de todo corazón, pero lo que mas ansiaba en ese momento era que su padre estuviera ahí._

_Eran los últimos minutos del juego. El equipo de Kendall debía tener las de ganar, pero en vez de eso, estaban a 3 puntos de perder el partido. Kendall tenia miedo durante todo el partido, de las expectativas que todos tenia de el. El tiempo fuera estaba a punto de terminar, y Kendall sintió mucho miedo de perder y decepcionar a todos, hasta que una mano se apoyo en su hombro y el pequeño rubio se giro para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de su padre. Kendall lo abrazo con fuerza y entonces su padre le dirigió una palabras._

_-"_No_ te rindas, aun cuando todo parezca mal. El valor no es el hecho de perder el miedo, sino que a pesar de que este te envuelva, tener la fuerza como para poder seguir avanzando."- _

_El juego termino con la victoria del equipo de Kendall. Logan, James y Carlos lo abrazaban con fuerza mientras festejaban su triunfo con mucha alegría. El pequeño rubio se volteo para ver a su padre, quien le sonreía de una manera feliz, pero que a la vez se veía triste. Kendall fue hasta donde estaba, pero ya no lo encontró. Esa fue la última vez que Kendall lo vio. _

Una semana después, la destrucción de Dallas ocurrió, cegando la vida de millones de personas. Pero Kendall jamás olvidara esas últimas palabras de su padre, que empezaron a sonar con mas fuerza en su cabeza. Pudo sentirlo, esta vez no era una luz, era mas como un relámpago que recorría todo su cuerpo. La sensación pasaba por cada una de sus venas, en su sangre y en sus mismas células, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero era evidente que no la podía contener.

Freeman estaba a punto de asestarles el golpe final, al fin cumpliría lo que había prometido a sus superiores, y así mismo. _–"¡Lo verán! ¡Al fin lo verán! ¡Ni siquiera uno de los Guardianes puede contra la muerte!"- _Pero no pudo hacerlo. Una luz tan fuerte como el mismo sol sacudió su cuerpo, sintiendo como una descarga muy poderosa de electricidad impactaba contra él. La oscuridad en la cual se refugiaba se disipo en un estallido de relámpagos y luz que lanzo al asesino hacia el otro extremo del almacén, destruyendo paredes y demás construcciones dentro de esta.

_-"El Guardián… ¡¿despertó?!" _ Fue lo único que Freeman pudo pensar, sonreía mientras su cuerpo al fin impacto con unas pesadas puertas de hierro al fondo del lugar.

El grito de Kendall resonó por sobre la oscuridad que aun se estaba disipando. Pequeños rayos aun recorrían sus brazos y piernas, mientras el rubio sonreía un poco. No tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que fue lo que hizo, pero le resulto de lo mas placentero ver al asesino gritar de dolor; normalmente no pensaría asi, pero esperaba que el bastardo estuviese muerto.

Alyssa se había cubierto los ojos tras la resplandeciente ráfaga de luz que broto de la nada, que por alguna extraña razón, le regreso las energías que había perdido en pelear contra Freeman. Escucho un grito que supuso le pertenecía al chico rubio, y la luz se volvió una sensación estática que ella había sentido antes en los electropatas, los exceeders que controlan la electricidad… Pero nunca una como esta. La descarga había provenido de aquel chico y la agente no podía estar mas sorprendida… nunca había visto nada igual. Noto algo muy peculiar, algo que sin duda la hizo sentirse aun mas sorprendida.

Había un símbolo en el piso, de color dorado debajo del chico. Resplandecía de manera vivaz y al parecer la luz que emitía se dirigió hacia arriba, asumió Alyssa al ver el agujero en el techo. Volvió la vista hacia Kendall, su sorpresa sin duda evidente en su rostro. _–"¿Quién demonios es este chico?"- _Pensó la agente. No había visto a los otros Clase S luchar mientras ha estado en la W.R.O., pero estaba casi segura que era algo similar a lo que ha visto en este momento.

Pero antes de que siquiera ella o el rubio pudieran reaccionar, el asesino salio de la nada. Una extraña aura ahora visible para ambos lo rodeaba, se movia de forma muy violenta alrededor de el que le daba una apariencia mucho mas escalofriante y terrorífica… mas aun cuando el asesino ya no estaba sonriendo.

-"_¡NO VIVIRÁN! ¡NO VIVIRÁN! ¡NADIE ESCAPA DE LA MUERTE! ¡NADIEEEE!"- _Kendall ya no se podía mover, lo de antes lo había agotado bastante. Alyssa estaba muy malherida, sus piernas fueron las que mas sufrieron los ataques de Freeman. Las extrañas sombras alrededor del asesino tomaron forma, algo similar a unas navajas gigantes.

-"¡Maldición! ¡AGÁCHATE!"- Dijo Alyssa a Kendall... pero ya era tarde. El rubio ya no se podía mover.

Freeman grito en furia, mientras lanzaba su ataque. Kendall solo lo miro atónito, ya no tenia escapatoria. Cerro sus ojos y se cubrio la cabeza, como si quisiera aminorar el impacto que estaba por caer sobre el. Escucho un estruendo y una explosión que lo lanzo hacia el suelo. El chico ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor de los cortes, su cuerpo lo sentia cada vez mas entumecido, pero aun asi se aventuro a abrir los ojos... solo para encontrarse con el hermoso y muy preocupado rostro de Logan frente a el. Lagrimas caian de sus bellos ojos marrones, mientras Kendall se esforzaba por mantenerse consciente, sonrió al saber que estaba en los brazos del chico del que estaba enamorado, para desmayarse pensando en que todo estará bien.

-"¡KENDALL! ¡KENNY! ¡POR FAVOR, NO TE MUERAS!"- Logan lloraba en desesperación al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amado. Lo abrazo con fuerza mientras le seguía hablando, con la esperanza de que este volviera a reaccionar. -"¡POR FAVOR DIOS! NO DEJES QUE SE ME VAYA! ¡KENNY, TE AMO MUCHO! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!"-

-"Oye, chico cerebrito."- La voz de Bloodedge llamo su atención. -"Deja de llorar y aléjate con el."-

-"¡¿QUE ME CALLE?! ¡MI... Mi mejor amigo..."- Logan volteo a ver a Kendall con lagrimas en sus ojos. Su cara tenia sangre que bajaba de su frente, su cabello rubio estaba sucio y ni que decir del resto de su cuerpo. Logan podía decir que el pobre de Kendall estaba en muy mal estado.

-"No esta muerto, pero lo estará si no salimos de aqui."- Bloodedge estaba parado hablándoles por sobre su hombro.

La cara de Alyssa era una de sorpresa, puesto que a pesar de estar igualmente mal herida que el rubio, aun se mantenia en pie. Pero lo que provoco su reacción fue la llegada de estos dos nuevos personajes al lugar. -"_Pero ¿Creí que no había nadie mas?!- _Se pregunto asi misma. Su inspección de la zona antes de entablar combate con Freeman le había dejado en claro que la gente había desaparecido, pensando ella que debía ser obra del asesino. No encontró rastro alguno de violencia o _cadáveres_ que ostentaran su teoría, pero sin duda alguna no había si quiera aves en el cielo, solo una extraña vibra en el aire que le daba escalofríos.

Pero al parecer eso no fue correcto, pues estos dos sujetos llegaron justo en el momento que Freeman lanzaba su ataque sobre ella y el rubio. Uno alto, atractivo, de pelo negro con una especie de placa en la frente, y el otro que llevaba en su espalda, de menor estatura, lindo y de pelo azabache. Llegaron de forma muy veloz, tanta que Alyssa ni siquiera se percato. Pero su sorpresa no fue su llegada, sino lo que uno de ellos hizo.

El de la chaqueta roja. Detuvo el ataque de Freeman. _Con sus propias manos._

Y no solo eso, después de pararlo, golpeo al asesino en la cara y lo mando volando hacia una pared que se destruyo como si no fuese nada. Le debió doler bastante al maldito.

-"¡Oigan ustedes dos...!"- Dijo la agente luego de salir de su estado sorprendido. -"¡Llévense a su amigo ahora! ¡El asesino aun sigue aquí y ustedes no están calificados para...!"-

-"Se te ven las tetas, pervertida."-

El comentario del hombre de chaqueta roja la dejo con la boca abierta y los ojos de par en par, parecía personaje de anime estupefacto. Sin duda alguna, su busto se encontraba _casi_ descubierto. Sonrojada, se cubrio con sus heridos brazos. -_"¿Me llamo pervertida?"-_ Pensaba la pobre y avergonzada agente.

-"¡T...Tu! ¡¿Como te atreves a faltarme el respeto, maldito cabrón?!"- No importa la situación en la que estaban, ni sus heridas en ese momento... el tipo la hizo enfadar. -"¡Soy una autoridad que debe ser respetada! ¡Soy una agente clase S de la organización mas importante en el mundo, jodido marica! ¡Vas a pagar muy caro haberme hecho encabronar..."-

-"Cerebrito, toma a Kendall y alejate."- Bloodedge la interrumpió mientras se dirigía a Logan. El chico volteo y asintió, tomando a un mal herido Kendall con el mientras veía como el asesino salia de entre los escombros en los que se encontraba enterrado. No parecía muy contento, por lo que Logan se alejo hacia donde la chica.

-"¡Oye! ¿Quien demonios son ustedes y que hacen en este lugar?!"- Le pregunto Alyssa al pobre Logan, que aun se secaba las lagrimas y abrazaba a Kendall con fuerza. -"_Me lleva... el chico también me ignora... Aunque su rostro se me hace muy familiar..."- _

-"Me llamo Logan, Logan Mitchell."- Replico el chico. Se encontraba desesperado, pero no se podia quebrar ahora, Kendall necesitaba su ayuda. -"¿Tu quien eres?"-

-"Alyssa Lockheart. Agente de la W.R.O... ¡Agh!"- Un dolor punzante la hizo doblarse un poco. Freeman realmente le dio una buena paliza. Logan se percato de eso y, aunque sonrojado por lo 'expuesta' que se encontraba la agente, la reviso no sin antes recibir una cachetada por parte de esta.

-"¡Oye! ¿¡Por que hiciste eso?!"- Exclamo Logan. ¿Que culpa tenia el pobre de que su instinto de medico saliera a flote ahora? -"¡Solo intento ayudar!"-

La chica estaba a punto de contestarle hasta que escucho un gruñido muy alterado. Mientras Logan empezaba a revisar y a darle primeros auxilios a Kendall, la agente volteo su vista hacia donde se encontraba el asesino. Las sorpresas no dejaban de pasar al parecer. Freeman empezó a emitir lo que a su parecer era ¿niebla?

La sensación espeluznante no paso desapercibida para Logan, que a pesar de estar afligido por el estado de Kendall, lo que sea que el tipo raro de pelo naranja estaba haciendo le estaba dando miedo. Decidió concentrarse en ayudar a su amado, que al parecer aun respiraba pero se ponía cada vez mas pálido, al igual que la agente. Vio como la chica se ponía de rodillas.

-"Oiga agente ¿Se encuentra bien?"- Pero no tuvo replica. Alyssa se desplomo en el suelo mientras murmuro algo que sonó como _mareada,_ por lo que Logan alcanzo a escuchar. La tomo con cuidado y la puso a un lado de Kendall, observando a ambos. Noto como ambos se ponían cada vez mas pálidos, con fiebre y al parecer las heridas se empezaban a tornar de un color morado, y llego a una conclusión muy alarmante. -"_¡No, no puede ser! ¡Están envenenados!"-_

Bloodedge sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo, la _tecnica_ de Freeman empezaba a hcer efecto al fin. -_"Me sorprende que hayan aguantado hasta ahora... lo esperaba de Kendall, pero la chica tambien es resistente. no cabe duda que es una agente de la W.R.O."- _ Poso sus ojos de color rojo cristal en el asesino, recordando como el también paso por algo similar en una ocasión.

-"Tanto tiempo de no vernos, Freeman."- dijo Bloodedge.

-"¡BLOODEDGEEEEEEEEEE!"- Las sombras negras se arremolinaban con mucha mas fuerza y violencia ante la ira que empezaba a sentir el asesino. Jamas penso volver a ver a ese hombre. Se _suponia que habia muerto. _-"¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?! ¡SON MIS PRESAS! ¡MIAS!"-

El joven de ojos rojos le mostró una sonrisa. -"También me da mucho gusto volverte a ver, Naranjita."- dijo de manera sarcástica. -"Veo que alguien decidió soltar a los gatos..."-

-"¡_NO ME QUITARAS MI VICTORIA! ¡LA MUERTE ES INEVITABLE! ¡YO SOY EL HERALDO DE LA MUERTE..!"-_ Freeman entonces dio un zarpazo, mientras las sombras negras tomaban una forma de navajas que se extendian desde sus manos. El joven Bloodedge solo se movio a un lado, esquivando el ataque del asesino que hizo un profundo corte en el suelo.

-"Uy, alguien no anda de buen humor."- La despreocupada cara de Bloodedge solo hizo enfadar aun mas al maniaco. -"Aunque, debo mencionar, tu _Full Blast _ mejoro bastante..."- dijo mientras veia las secuelas del ataque en el piso.

Freeman empezo a reir locamente mientras se cubria el rostro con una de sus manos. -_"Maldito... ¡MALDITO SEAS!"- _dijo mientras reia; el suelo comenzó a temblar. -"_Yo soy la guadaña de la muerte, la que sopla en la noche mas oscura, la que silencia a los mortales sin escapatoria, YO SOY FREEMAN!"-_

Bloodedge voteo a ver a Logan, que se habia alejado hacia la parte mas lejana del almacen y con una expresion de miedo y sorpresa ante lo que paso. -"_Esto es tan solo la migaja del pastel, mi buen cerebrito..."-_ Poso su mirada sobre Kendall, recordando la promesa que hizo a un buen amigo hace mucho tiempo.

Fue interrumpido por el asesino, que hizo un veloz movimiento para asestarle una tajada al joven. Bloodedge, sin embargo, bloqueo el ataque al tomar a Freeman por el brazo, lanzandolo hacia una de las ya derriudas paredes, destrozandola por completo. El concreto volo en pedazos hacia todos lados, haciendo temblar la estructura del almacen. Parte del techo cayo justo donde el asesino fue lanzado.

-"Creo que me... pase!"- Sonrio el joven de chaqueta roja.

Logan estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con la que Bloodedge despacho al asesino, como si no fuese mas que una peste.-"¡¿Que diablos eres tu?! ¡¿Eres un exceeder?!"- le pregunto Logan al de chaqueta roja.

-"No"- Bloodedge se volteo a verlo -"Solo soy un tipo de mente abierta."-

-"¡Debes estar bromeando!"- la cara de Logan era de incredulidad. -"¡Solo un exceeder puede hacer cosas como esas! ¡Vaya Dios! ¡Creo que ni siquiera un exceeder es capaz de algo como eso!"-

Bloodedge hizo una cara de fastidiado y le contesto -"Ya te dije que no soy un 'exceeder', como le llaman ustedes. Yo no nací con 'superpoderes', solo digamos que hay mas en este mundo que lo que tu propia percepción te permite ver."- le dijo al chico listo, marcando con un gran énfasis la palabra superpoder.

Un estruendo interrumpió su discusión. Ambos se giraron para ver a Freeman levantarse de entre los escombros, las 'sombras' arremolinándose con mucha mas intensidad que antes.

-_"Maldicion... ¿de veras lo va a hacer?"- _penso Bloodedge mientras giraba sus ojos para ver a Logan y a los otros dos. -_"No voy a poder hacer algo serio con estos tres estorbandome"- _Lanzo un suspiro en señal de frustracion mientras volvia su vista hacia Freeman, justo a tiempo para verlo levantar sus manos al cielo, sangre escurriendo de sus palmas. El asesino empezo a murmurar un canto que a Bloodedge no le provoco agrado alguno.

-"!Lo va a hacer!"- Bloodedge se volteo hacia donde estaban los tres jóvenes. -"¡Logan, toma a los dos y largate de aquí!"- les grito.

Pero Logan no lo pudo escuchar, su mirada estaba fija en el asesino, y en la sangre que empezaba a emanar de sus manos... elevándose al cielo, pintándolo de un oscuro carmesí. El viento comenzó a revolverse con la sangre y un extraño símbolo empezó a aparecer justo debajo de todos ellos. Era similar al que vieron antes de llegar al almacén, cuando recién habían pasado por esa niebla roja.

-"Es... es idéntica a la niebla roja..."- murmuró Logan. _-"Ahora que lo pienso, sus sombras son del mismo color y la composición se ve similar a esa niebla. Tal vez, esa niebla no es eso, sino alguna clase de... energía?"- _pensó. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la carcajada de Freeman, pero no venia de el asesino mismo, sino de su _mente._

Logan lo escucho. _¡El maestro me recompensara! ¡El Guardián sera acabado al fin y yo podre alcanzar la Gran Verdad! ¡Seré dios! ¡Me volveré Dios de la muerte! ¡El Día de Ascensión sera completado esta vez, no como hace diez años! ¡Mueran, Mueran, mueran, mueran, MUERANAAAAANN!_

Entonces lo vio. Tan claro como el agua misma. Era un recuerdo, pero Logan no estaba seguro de si el recuerdo era suyo. No, no era de el. Es del asesino. -"¿Pero como?"- El azabache entonces se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el almacén, sino en otro lugar. Era una ciudad grande, edificios altos, tiendas y un letrero que lo hizo sorprenderse aun mas.

Era la ciudad de Dallas, Texas.

No había gente, con excepción de una figura en el centro de todo ese escenario que Logan no podía distinguir de lejos. Contra toda lógica posible, Logan comenzó a moverse hacia la figura lentamente, que parecía no moverse de ahí. A medida que se acercaba cada vez mas, percibió como la ciudad empezaba a desmoronarse a su alrededor; pudo distinguir un poco mas a la persona, una chica. Logan se fue acercando cada vez mas hasta que al final la chica estaba de espaldas a el, cuando esta se dio la vuelta.

-"¡¿Hermana?!"- dijo con voz entrecortada, las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Logan no lo podía creer, su hermana esta aquí! ¡Estaba viva! -"¿Claire, eres tu?"- pero tan pronto su hermana le mostró una sonrisa, una figura oscura con un antifaz la tomo por el cuello y desapareció junto con ella.

-"¡Claire, Claire, CLAIREEE!"-

De repente todo desapareció, se volvió oscuridad. Logan podía verse a si mismo, pero no veía nada mas. Oyó una voz que lo llamaba, pronunciaba una y otra vez su nombre. -"¡Kendall! ¿¡Kendall donde estas!?"- No veía a nadie a su alrededor. Logan empezó a llorar de dolor, de rabia por no hacer nada por su amado, y de impotencia por estar atrapado donde sea que este.

-"Tal y como lo pense, eres alguien con bastante potencial."-

Una voz extrañamente familiar, pero a la vez desconocida para Logan lo sorprendió. La oscuridad empezó a disiparse poco a poco, asi como su angustia y negatividad, dejando a Logan en un escenario muy parecido a lo que seria el Palm Woods. Confundido, miro a su alrededor y vio lo que parecia una fuente en el centro del escenario, era hermosa, pero emanaba un liquido de color oscuro. Logan se acerco cada vez mas a la fuente, hasta que escucho una voz detras de el.

-"Todavía no es el momento, Logan. Aun eres muy joven para obtener ese conocimiento. Te llevara a la locura si no sabes como canalizarlo."- Logan volteo a ver al propietario de esa voz, para encontrarse con algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Un robot, o lo que parecía una clase de autómata, según supuso el chico.

-"¡¿Que... que esta pasando aquí?! ¡¿Donde estoy?! ¡¿Quien eres tu?!"- dijo Logan. El autómata parecia un como aquellos de esas películas de los años ochentas. Mas bien parecía una especie de Mazinger Z, el robot enorme ese de las viejas series de anime.

-"¿Que, acaso no me recuerdas?"- Le dijo el robot. -"Los años no te han hecho mas sabio, y sin duda que duele que ta hayas olvidado de mi, hasta cierto punto."-

No mostraba ninguna expresión, pero Logan estaba seguro que el robot se divertía con si ignorancia. Pero entonces recordó sus años de infancia y la soledad que sentia al ser rechazado por ser un 'nerd' y demás adjetivos. Recuerda cuando incluso antes de conocer a Kendall, a James y a Carlos, hubo alguien que lo acompaño siempre que se sentía solo. Logan lo catalogo despues como simplemente una fase infantil, pero ver ahora a este... ser frente a el, lo lleno de sentimientos como los de el consuelo y la compañía... después de todo, uno a veces añora esos años en los que un amigo 'imaginario' nos hacia sentir menos solos en el mundo.

-"Botie... ¿eres tu?"- Logan dijo en un susurro. Su amigo imaginario, Botie el robot, estaba parado justo frente a el.

-"¡Y pensar que el oxidado aqui era yo!"- le contesto el robot, y continuo. -"Pero si, soy yo, mi querido viejo amigo. Aunque debo hacer notar que ese no es mi verdadero nombre."-

El robot se reía, aun cuando no tenia expresión alguna, y fue una risa que Logan recordaba con mucha añoranza. La de su primer amigo.

-"¿Que es este lugar y que haces tu aquí?"- pregunto un confundido Logan, después de sonreír al volver a ver su amigo, pensando en si hizo mal de tacharlo de 'imaginario'.

-"Yo siempre he estado aquí, observándote, y cuidándote. con respecto a que es este lugar, la definición correcta es Mundo Astral... el mundo dentro de tu corazón."- Le dijo Botie.

-"¿Mundo Astral? Nunca había escuchado hablar de el..."- Pregunto un muy intrigado Logan.

-"No todos encuentran este lugar dentro de si mismos, las razones varían, pero generalmente es por que las personas pierden de vista quienes son en realidad; sus sueños, esperanzas, entre otras cosas que los humanos olvidan en su tiempo de existencia."- Le contesto el autómata al chico. Tal vez, en alguna ocasión Logan leyó sobre esta clase de experiencias, pero normalmente nunca las tomaba en cuenta por lo ilógico que sonaba la idea.

Pero aqui esta el. en un lugar científicamente demostrado como 'ilógico', conversando con su antiguo amigo imaginario.

-"Nuestro universo va mas alla de lo que tus ojos pueden ver, mi querido Logan. Pero no es por eso que estas aqui."- Logan miro confundido a Botie. La situación en la que estaba recientemente, el asesino, Kendall malherido y Bloodedge, lo hicieron sentir un nivel de estrés muy elevado, tal vez todo era una alucinación. No estaba seguro de eso.

El robot continuo. -"Logan, los acontecimientos de estos últimos días están anunciando la llegada de un peligro para la Tierra. Aquel asesino, Freeman sino me equivoco, no es un Exceeder como le llaman ustedes. Freeman es un _usuario del Aura._"- La voz de Botie era bastante seria.

-"¿Usuario del Aura? ¿Es acaso alguna clase de superpoder de un exceeder, algo asi como mas especial?"- Le pregunto Logan. Sabia que habia algo extraño en el sujeto, después de todo, leía mucho sobre exceeders que eran incluso mucho mas fuertes que cualquier otro, incluso si tenian el mismo poder. Pero nunca había escuchado sobre eso del aura.

-"Para estas alturas, ya debiste suponer que algo no cuadraba en ese loco, ¿O me equivoco?"- Botie pauso un segundo mientras Logan analizaba lo que habia visto en el asesino.

-"Bueno, no es como si mi dia hubiese sido de lo mas normal"- Dijo Logan en tono sarcástico. -"Hace días que me he sentido perturbado, hoy mi... mejor amigo"- El pelinegro pauso por un momento. Juro que casi vio al robot _sonreír_, al decir la palabra 'amigo' como si en realidad supiera algo mas. -" Kendall, no regresaba a casa y ¡cual me encuentro con la sorpresa de que un maniático y loco asesino serial lo estaba persiguiendo para matarlo!"- La mirada de Logan cambio por una mas triste al recordar el estado en el que Kendall estaba. -"Y encima de todo, ese tipo Bloodedge me secuestra de mi propia casa mientras saltaba por encima de edificios!"-

Botie se irguió en señal de sorpresa. -"¡¿Bloodedge?! ¡¿El esta aqui?!"- interrumpió a Logan, quien se sorprendió por la reacción del robot. Este continúo -"¿Fue el el que te llevo hacia donde se encontraba el asesino y tu amigo Kendall?"-

-"Um... si. ¿Por que el sobresalto? ¿Lo conoces? Seria muy raro eso..."-

-"Todo eidolon sabe sobre el, todos nosotros sabemos sobre aquel chico. El es el único superviviente de la Destrucción de la ciudad llamada Dallas..."- dijo Botie.

Logan se quedo con la boca abierta ante tal declaración de parte del robot... no solo por El dato sobre el chico de chaqueta roja, sino por la mención de Botie sobre algo de lo que si había leído alguna vez de parte de uno de sus científicos favoritos, ahora muerto. El investigador era Suichiro Ayatsuki, de Japon, y su investigación mas destacada era sobre algo que la comunidad científica tachaba de tonterías y locuras; Los Eidolons.

-"¡¿Botie, tu... tu eres un... un Eidolon?! Logan tartamudeó.

-"Si, así es Logan. No me sorprende que sepas de lo que se trata, dado que siempre has sido un chico bastante listo e interesado en la investigación."- Le contesto el robot. -"Pero eso no es importante por ahora, debes regresar a tu cuerpo y ayudar a tu amigo y a la otra chica"-

-"¡E...Espera, pero no se como puedo ayudar! ¡Diablos, Ni siquiera se que demonios esta pasando ahora! ¿Acaso ese loco ya los mato a todos?"- dijo Logan muy alterado. No se perdonaría nunca el que Kendall hubiese muerto, de ser así, preferiría irse con el. No podía pensar en vivir una vida sin el hermoso rubio que le robo su corazón. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla en señal de angustia.

-"Tu puedes ayudarlos... creo que ahora tienes lo que se necesita para hacerlo. Es hora de que vuelvas, mi amigo Logan. _Tu despertar es ahora..."-_ fue lo ultimo que escucho decir a Botie antes de que todo desapareciese.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bloodedge lo sintió. El _aura bastante familiar_ que estaba surgiendo del chico llamado Logan, se estaba elevando. Sonrió al ver que este ya había despertado. Un aura de color azul celeste envolvía a Logan mientras este empezaba a abrir sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que un símbolo, que a Bloodedge le resultaba conocido, aparecía bajo los pies de Logan.

Era el emblema del Elemento de la Mente.

-"_Tal y como era de esperarse..."- _Pensó Bloodedge. Mientras que Freeman estaba preparando su ataque mas fuerte, este se detuvo por completo. No lo _hubi era_ imaginado en ese momento. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus anaranjados ojos estaban viendo.

-"¡_NO, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, NOOOOOOO!_ _¡Imposible! ¡¿Otro Guardián en el mismo lugar?! ¡No! ¡Lo matare! ¡SI! ¡Lo matare a el también ¡SI, SI, SI SI SI SI, SI! ¡dos POR EL PRECIO DE UNO!"- _El asesino comenzó a reír de manera desquiciada, al fin y al cabo, su ataque ya estaba listo. Pero algo lo detuvo de ultimo momento... El _aura _de Logan se elevo a un nivel que hace mucho no había sentido... hace 10 años que no tenia la misma sensación.

Logan abrió los ojos, viendo al asesino justo en la posición en la que lo había visto la ultima vez, al igual que a {Bloodedge, quien lo veía de manera como si estuviese esperando que eso pasara. Enfoco su vista en Kendall, y en la agente Alyssa, observando como la extraña energía que emanaba de el sanaba sus heridas. Logan sonrió al sentir que Kendall estaba bien, y torno su visión hacia Freeman.

-_Logan, di mi nombre.."-_

-"¿Botie?"- Logan se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo imaginario. Escuchó su voz en su cabeza, casi como si le hablara al oido.

-"_Ese no genio, mi verdadero nombre..."_ Le replico el robot.

-"¡Pero no se cual es!"- Logan no recordaba otra forma de llamarlo. El robot suspiro en su mente. -"¿Cual es tu verdadero nombre?"- el chico le ordeno al 'eidolon'.

-"_¡Me gusta ese tono! ¡La verdad me sorprendes cada vez mas! Bien, mi viejo amigo. mi verdadero nombre es..."-_

Freeman carcajeo justo cuando el símbolo que había formado en el cielo con su sangre empezaba a girar y a brillar en un brillante rojo oscuro que empezaba a tomar la figura de una araña en el cielo. Entonces en un frenesí de carcajadas y risas, el asesino se sintió paralizado. No se podía mover. Giro sus ojos para observar al chico y escucharlo gritar.

_-"¡Materializate! ¡Deus Machina! ¡DOUBLE ZERO!"-_

Logan observa como en sus manos se materializaban unas figuras que le resultaron muy familiares, de revistas, la televisión y muchos otros lugares. Un par de pistolas, de un tamaño obscenamente grande, pero sorpresivamente ligeras y con una presencia bastante familiar... la de Botie.

-"¡Logan, Hazlo ahora!"- Bloodedge le gritó. -"¡Lanza tu tecnica!"-

-"¡De... de acuerdo!"- Le contesto Logan, inseguro de lo que debia hacer. Solo se quedo mirando las pistolas hasta que la voz de Botie menciono algo que sono como...

-_**"¡Gamma Ray!"-** _Grito Logan sin pensarlo mas, las pistolas apuntadas hacia Freeman.

Lo que a continuación paso, fue algo que el mismo asesino no dio crédito... Una muy poderosa descarga de energía fue disparada desde ambas pistolas que impactó a una velocidad que nunca había visto en su cuerpo. El poderoso rayo de energía destrozo prácticamente el almacén entero, llevándose consigo a Freeman hasta una distancia muy lejana. _-"¡¿Como... paso... esto?!"- _fue el ultimo pensamiento del asesino antes de que con una sonrisa, desapareciese en la distancia, al mismo tiempo perdiendo la consciencia...

Logan se quedo atónito ante lo que acababa de hacer, pero una pequeña sonrisa se esbozo en sus labios antes de caer desmayado al suelo.

Bloodedge apareció en un instante junto a Logan para atraparlo mientras este aun se desplomaba.

-"Lo hiciste bien, Cerebrito."- Escuchó la voz del de chaqueta roja decirle antes de perder la consciencia. Ya se habia agotado demasiado. -"Lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba, Guardián del elemento Mente"-

El de ojos rojos se le quedo mirando unos instantes antes de tomar a Kendall, a la chica y a Logan en su espalda. Observó el lugar un momento, sabiendo que el efecto del Campo de Interferencia estaba por desaparecer, y saltó. Era hora de llevarlos a casa, y dar una explicación sobre lo que estos eventos significaran para el futuro de todos ellos.

Y el futuro de la humanidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Los Angeles, California En un lugar muy cercano al almacen 3:35 pm._**

Tres figuras observaban al hombre de chaqueta roja partir con los tres jóvenes a cuestas. Habían observado con mucho detenimiento todo lo que aconteció en la pelea que sostuvieron en contra de Freeman. Uno de ellos, un hombre rubio con un antifaz sobre su rostro, y una capa de color lila, se encontraba en extremo intrigado tras el despliegue de poder por parte de Logan. Una de sus manos se encontraba posada en su barbilla, en señal de estar analizando todos los datos recabados de la observacion.

-"Señor ¿Es correcto que los dejemos ir? Es nuestra oportunidad perfecta para poder capturar a ambos Guardianes"- Otra de las figuras, una mujer de cabello purpura muy oscuro, de ojos color negro, complexión esbelta y con una capa de color gris claro; fue la primera en hablar.

-"Aun no están listos, necesitan madurar aun mas. Ademas, es riesgoso ahora que _ese hombre_ los tiene bajo su protección."- Contestó el hombre de antifaz. Se giro hacia la mujer de capa gris. -"Ultear ¿Ya has recabado la suficiente información como para continuar con nuestras investigaciones?"-

-"Si, tenemos mas de lo que necesitábamos. Probablemente lo suficiente para acelerar el proyecto, mi señor."- Ultear le contestó. Ambos se giraron para ver a la tercer figura, otra mujer pero de cabello rubio, con lo que parecía un vestido de color blanco y detalles en azul, tacones del mismo color, unas facciones en la cara como las de una supermodelo, empezó a reír de manera vacía.

-"¿Ya has encontrado a Freeman, Millia?"- Le preguntó el hombre de antifaz a la rubia. La rubia solo se limitó a sonreír de manera sarcastica.

-"Ese pelmazo ¿¡Como demonios se atreve a perder contra oponentes tan insignificantes?"- dijo la mujer rubia, Millia.

-"Solo limítate a encontrarlo, recuerda que el es también uno de ustedes."-

La mujer rubia mostró cara de estar exasperada por las ordenes. -"Solo decia que incluso siendo un veterano, ese idiota loco se volvio un inutil. ¡Vamos, Ultear! Tu tambien debes estar pensando lo mismo!"- Exclamó.

La mujer de capa gris, Ultear, giro los ojos en señal de fastidio. La rubia solo se dio la vuelta bufando, mientras desaparecia del lugar.

-"La gente de ahora es demasiado molesta, mi señor."- dijo finalmente Ultear.

El hombre de antifaz, que todo el tiempo estuvo analizando todo lo que ocurrió en ese almacén, camino un poco hacia el borde de la azotea. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, pero le replico a la mujer. -"Los humanos somo unos seres, que en varios contrastes, muy interesantes. Las limitantes de nuestra condición solo son impuestas por la apertura que tengamos a aceptar nuestra realidad. Ultear, tu sabes mas que nadie eso."-

La mujer de capa gris se perdió un instante en sus recuerdos, pero asintió a las palabras de su superior.

El hombre continuo. -"Para poder deshacerse de esas barreras que nos permiten conectarnos con nuestro verdadero potencial, es necesario obtener el conocimiento, la iluminación correcta en nuestras almas..."

El hombre levantó sus manos al cielo y dirigió unas ultimas palabras antes de que ambos desapareciesen. -"¡La Verdad solo puede ser alcanzada por la Luz! Pero para eso, se necesita el Caos mismo para traerla! Mirad, mundo! ¡El Verdadero Día de la Ascensión se acerca!"- Su voz resonó en el silencio de la ciudad, justo en el momento en que toda la zona volvia a la normalidad.

La Rueda del Destino ya comenzó su incontenible paso...

**_Fin del Capitulo 1 _**

**_Continuara..._**


	7. Chapter 2: Aura Parte 1

_**Nota del autor.: Por Fin VACACIONESSS! Despues de que casi me suicido por la presion de la universidad, aqui tiene el Capitulo 2, la primera parte!**_

_**Todos! muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que eh estado recibiendo! Los adoro! No saben como cada uno de sus reviews, Pm's e ideas y comentarios me hacen el día!**_

_**Pero basta de eso! Aqui lo tienen! Los demas capitulos los intentare postear lo mas prnto posible! Hay que ser constantes, y asi sera! Si lo tengo listo antes de una semana, Lo posteo antes!**_

_**Mi primer historia ... por lo que un poco de ayuda será necesaria! Estoy abierto a sugerencias! Además, habrá aspectos que voy a tomar desde unos pocos animes, videojuegos y otras cosas, que pertenece a sus creadores, por supuesto! pero habrá cosas de mi propia obra, OC y de muchas otras cosas! así que aquí va:**_

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Big Time Rush, o de cualquier otro personaje conocido que esta historia trae para que disfrutes ... solo a sus respectivos dueños.**_

_**R & R**_

_**Capítulo 2: Aura parte 1**_

_-"El mundo es un telón de teatro tras el cual se esconden los secretos más profundos."-_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**3 de marzo de 2013**_

_**Oslo, Estocolmo Cuartel General de la W.R.O. Oficinas de La 1ª. División 8:30 PM **_

Las celebraciones son días en los que uno recuerda un hecho en especial que marcó un hito en un tiempo pasado y diferente con respecto a la fecha en que ha ocurrido.

Normalmente, son días en los que la conmemoración es sobre un evento que causa o causó una gran dicha para aquellos que son directa o indirectamente involucrados, como celebraciones en familia, en una comunidad, ciudad o país. Son días en los que la felicidad, la añoranza y el júbilo son abundantes en el lugar donde esta se realiza.

Hoy, 3 de Marzo exactamente, los únicos sentimientos predominantes en este lugar, así como en distintas partes del mundo, es el del_ pesar, la tristeza y la solemnidad. _

Hace exactamente 10 años, a las 9.25 pm, Ocurrió un evento que marco un día histórico para toda la humanidad, un día que ensombreció la felicidad de muchas personas, familias, a un país y tiempo después a todo el mundo.

La ciudad de Dallas, en los Estados Unidos, desapareció del mapa.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Maximillion Drake Thieriot, un joven de 24 años de edad, mientras su mente divagaba hacia el pasado. Sus ojos azules tenían una mirada perdida pero fija en el centro de la mesa, de forma circular, lujosa y bastante enorme. Pensaba en los eventos que sucedieron a la destrucción de la ciudad, en como la instantánea muerte de millones de vidas afecto y cambio a un país y al mismo mundo; pensó en esos tiempos, cuando los exceeders se volvieron de conocimiento público y la masiva caza de brujas que se inició en su contra.

No pudo evitar sentir la ironía del asunto, después de todo, tiempo antes las Torres Gemelas en Nueva york habían caído y todo el país culpo a una cultura de un país antiamericano. Ahora creían que en realidad fue obra de los exceeders, al menos eso cambio con el paso de los años, contra todo pronóstico negativo de que era el fin de nuestra civilización.

Ahora unos cuantos actos heroicos los habían colocado en el centro de admiración de la gente.

-"Capitán Thieriot ¿Desea compartir sus pensamientos con el resto de nosotros?"-

Dejando escapar un suspiro, el joven se irguió en su asiento mientras volvía su atención hacia la demás gente con la cual compartía el salón. Es en días como estos en los que extraña más la presión de trabajar en alguna película a sentarse durante horas y discutir sobre cómo evitar la próxima catástrofe mundial. No es que deteste hacerlo, al contrario, siempre ha tenido un sentido de la justicia muy arraigado desde que era pequeño; Una cualidad que sin duda le ha caracterizado dentro de la organización, ganándose el respeto de sus demás colegas; después de todo, él es uno de los capitanes más jóvenes dentro de la misma.

-"Nada importante Capitán Comandante, solo pensamientos vagos."- Replico el joven Thieriot.

El Capitán Comandante lo miro con comprensión y asintió a la silenciosa respuesta del joven capitán. Entendía su razón para no estar aquí, pero también sabe que tiene un deber que cumplir. De cierta manera, admiraba que alguien tan joven como él sepa cuáles son sus objetivos en su vida, pero teme que su justicia solo sea de blanco y negro.

Erich Lensherr sabía las exactas consecuencias de seguir ese camino. Alguna vez fue llamado villano, alguna vez fue llamado Magneto.

-"¡Maxiboy! ¡Quita esa cara de aguafiestas! ¡Hoy es un día de celebrar!"-

Las otras once personas en la sala dirigieron sus miradas al Capitán de la 5a. División al cual solo llamaban Hazama. No es que quisieran hacerlo, pero fue la única referencia de sí mismo que el dio. El tipo dejo en claro que la seriedad no era lo suyo desde el momento en el que se unió a la organización, además, fue uno de los ascensos más rápidos para el puesto de Capitán. Su cabello verde, junto con esa sonrisa tan extraña que siempre porta, le dan un aire un poco de intimidación a cualquier otro agente.

-"Entonces tal vez deberías guardar más respeto, Hoy es una _conmemoración_, no una celebración. Por las almas de aquellos que ahora descansan en paz junto a Dios."- dijo otro de los Capitanes y líder de la 7a. División con sede en el Vaticano, Marian Cross, mientras daba un largo trago de vino. Hombre de gran estatura, bastante musculoso y de cabello largo y pelirrojo, adornado por un sombrero de ala negra bastante elegante; nadie llegaría a pensar que es en realidad un sacerdote católico.

-"No creo que tampoco sea un día como para ponernos a llorar por algo que sucedió hace 10 años... ya se derramaron suficientes lágrimas"- La voz del capitán de la 4a. División con sede en Nueva York, Peter Petrelli, resonó expresando su sentir. A su parecer, el pensar de manera negativa ante un evento de esa clase solo hace que este tome más fuerza, dejando heridas abiertas y lastimando a más gente

Él ya había pasado por algo similar.

-"Pero tampoco se debe olvidar el sufrimiento de esa gente, si olvidamos eso, entonces nos convertiremos en la gente que persiguió a todos los de nuestra clase"- le replico la Capitana de la 10a División, a la cual solo la conocían por su sobrenombre 'Lightning'. Mujer de 28 años, con un curioso cabello color rosa, delgada pero bien fornida debido a su entrenamiento en Fuerzas Especiales y ojos color azules como el cielo, con una expresión estoica pero mostrando un poco de desagrado hacia Hazama. El tipo no le inspiraba confianza.

Observando la discusión de sus demás colegas, el Capitán de la 12a. División de la W.R.O., Jellal Fernández, hablo por primera vez, dirigiéndose al Capitán Comandante. -"Una conmemoración no amerita que nos hayas separado de nuestras ocupaciones ¿no es así, Erich?"-

El viejo Capitán suspiro un momento. Oficialmente, se les había convocado a todos los Capitanes de las 12 Divisiones para una ceremonia en honor a los fallecidos de la caída de Dallas; el protocolo que se había establecido desde que la organización se formó hace 7 años era la de cada 3 de marzo una remembranza de la catástrofe ocurrida, más que nada en señal de respeto a todos los que perdieron a alguien querido en esa ciudad.

Además, ayudó a forjar una imagen positiva de todos los exceeders ante el público.

-"No, esa no es la razón principal para que todos ustedes estén aquí, aunque hubiese preferido que los otros 5 capitanes estuvieran presentes."- dijo el Capitán Comandante mientras activaba un panel junto a él, del centro de la mesa se desplego una serie de imágenes holográficas que mostraban una especie de devastación en algún lugar cerca del Cáucaso, parecía. Las imágenes se desplegaron en una visión 3D que retrataban lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo consumido por las llamas. Construcciones y casas se podían identificar como derruidas… así como también cuerpos y cadáveres de distintos tipos de personas.

El Capitán de la 2ª División, Maximillion D. Thieriot, fue el primero en replicar ante la horrenda vista a la que sus ojos aun no daban crédito. –"¡¿Pero quién hizo esto!? ¿Acaso fue alguna rama de Al Ghulan?!"- Su disgusto y su ira se hicieron evidentes ante las imágenes. Hombres, mujeres y niños. Todos estaban muertos. La organización paramilitar Dhu Ghal está formada por ultranacionalistas y supremacistas que quieren que el control de lo que corresponde a naciones como Irlanda, Serbia y demás países post-soviéticos, así como Londres y Gran Bretaña vuelvan al control de los 'europeos originales', utilizando todos los medios posibles a su alcance, desde equipo y maquinaria militar de última generación hasta el reclutamiento de exceeders que apoyen su causa, lo último siendo su mejor as bajo la manga.

Y gracias a eso, logrando la intervención de la W.R.O.

El Capitán Petrelli volteó un poco la cabeza ante tal vista. Ver una escena como esa le provocaba nauseas, haciéndole preguntarse a sí mismo en cómo podía haber gente capaz de hacer algo como eso. Hacía poco que se había enterado de algo similar en Nueva Zelanda y el mismo fue a supervisar las labores de búsqueda y rescate.

Esa noche no concilió el sueño en lo absoluto.

-"Matanza indiscriminada es su sello, pero solo si se interpone a sus objetivos y dudo mucho que el pequeño poblado sea siquiera un punto estratégico en su cruzada"- respondió la Capitana Lightning. –"Sus métodos son incluso mucho más sofisticados que eso, en especial por que el mismo O'Malley es quien prácticamente 'limpia' el lugar."- finalizó.

Paul Andrew O'Malley era el líder de dicha guerrilla y un muy poderoso exceeder que ya mucho antes les había causado problemas, en especial por su habilidad para 'desintegrar' y deshacer cualquier clase de materia.

-"No, esta vez no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Quiero que vean la siguiente imagen… tal vez sea algo que sus mentes no comprendan de manera pronta."- comentó el Capitán Comandante Lensherr.

Lo que el holograma desplegó a continuación fue algo que atrajo sin duda la atención de todos los presentes. Los Capitanes no daban crédito a la tremenda, enorme y horripilante criatura que las imágenes mostraban. La criatura media alrededor de unos 15 metros, su cuerpo era rojo oscuro, con lo que parecían ser púas o algo similar. Su piel parecía que resplandecía en algunas partes. De brazos era enormes, con unas enormes garras que salían de sus nudillos. Su rostro era prácticamente terrible, siendo que una serie de grandes y afilados colmillos salían de su hocico. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y de su frente salían unos cuernos enormes y muy parecidos a los de un carnero.

Era en pocas palabras, una pesadilla hecha carne.

El Capitán de la 5ª. División, Hazama empezó a sonreír. –"¡Alguien le dio esteroides a los perros durante un buen tiempo!"- comento el extraño hombre mientras reía un poco. Los demás Capitanes se voltearon a verlo con expresiones de incredulidad, sorpresa y disgusto mezcladas en sus rostros. –"Ja! Solo vean la forma en la que esa cosa se… ¿alimento? Jajaja! Ya ni siquiera sé que decir!"-

-"¡¿Es en serio?!"- Intervino el Capitán Thieriot, sus ojos azules mirando con enfado a su colaborador de pelo verde. –"Son personas. ¡Son familias por Dios! ¿Qué todo para ti es una puta broma?"-

-"Joven Thieriot, cálmese. Sabemos exactamente cuál es su sentir"- Intervino el Capitán Comandante. Su voz resonando por toda la sala en un tono poderoso. -"Capitán Hazama, le pido que se reserve esa clase de comentarios irrespetuosos y nada apropiados para sí mismo"- le dijo. A él tampoco le agradaba en lo absoluto la presencia del hombre de pelo verde, pero tampoco podía negar su eficiencia en muchos ámbitos de la organización, como operaciones de campo y logística… el tipo nunca ha fallado en cualquiera de esos aspectos.

Si no fuese así, el anciano Capitán Comandante ya le hubiera arrancado esa sonrisa burlona junto con el resto de su cabeza. Y el sentimiento era mutuo entre varios de los presentes, siendo solo el joven Capitán rubio quien de veras le hacía saber que no era de su agrado.

-"¿Y a alguien le importaría decirnos que demonios es esa cosa?"- dijo la Capitana Lightning.

-"Es precisamente eso."- le contesto el Capitán Cross mientras se servía otra copa más de vino. Su mirada se mostraba perturbada.

-"¿Es precisamente que?"- expresó el Capitán Petrelli.

El Capitán Comandante y el Capitán Fernández se miraron el uno al otro. El joven de 26 años no se inmutó en lo absoluto, aun cuando la respuesta era prácticamente inverosímil. Era necesario investigar de manera meticulosa pues esto ya llamo su atención, casi tanto como lo que _está sucediendo en Los Ángeles._

-"Un Demonio"- Dijo el Capitán Hazama. Una sonrisa se hizo camino a su rostro mientras se relamió los labios en señal de entretenimiento. –"¡Jajaja! Es un maldito demonio!"-

-"¡Déjate de tus estúpidas fantasías, Hazama!"- le espetó el Capitán Petrelli. –"¡Este no es momento para que aguantemos tus tonterías! No hay razón para pensar que sea algo como lo que tú acabas de sugerir. Debe ser alguna clase de animal que fue alterado de manera genética o algo así y no la tontería que…"

-"No es ninguna tontería, Capitán de la 4ª. División."- interrumpió una voz femenina y fuerte. Los Capitanes se giraron para ver entrar a una mujer de cabello castaño con gafas oscuras entrando en la habitación. –"Ojala y lo fuera, pero no conozco otra explicación viable para lo que sus ojos ven."-

-"Capitana Belikova, es un gusto que haya decidido unirse a nosotros." El Comandante le dio la bienvenida a la persona que recién acababa de entrar. Mujer de 36 años y Capitana de la 8ª. División, Marina Zdrapova Belikova, o como era mejor conocida: 'Lady'.

-"Es un gusto, Capitán Lensherr"- La chica hizo una reverencia al anciano Capitán. Se dirigió a tomar asiento y continúo. -"La existencia de los demonios se ha documentado desde el principio de la humanidad

-"Es un gusto, Capitán Lensherr"- La chica hizo una reverencia al anciano Capitán. Se dirigió a tomar asiento y continúo. -"La existencia de los demonios se ha documentado desde el principio de la humanidad, así como muchas otras leyendas. No sería de extrañarse que algo como eso llegara a existir..."-

-"¿Pero qué estás diciendo?"- la interrumpió el Capitán Petrelli con cara de incredulidad. -"¿De veras estas asumiendo que algo tan inverosímil como las tonterías que están sugiriendo existe?"-

-"Hace 10 años no se creía posible que gente como nosotros existiese, no es así Peter?"- el Joven Capitán Thieriot le respondió con serenidad. -"Lo cierto es que creo que incluso antes de que todo sobre los exceeders se volviera público, nuestra existencia ya era de conocimiento para algunas personas, además de que incluso mucho antes, cuando el hombre ni siquiera soñaba aun con ir a la Luna"- El joven rubio pensó en su propia historia al mencionar esas palabras. No podía negar que aunque sabía que era un exceeder desde pequeño, siempre había rechazado la idea de querer ser diferente.

Y eso le costó muy caro en el pasado.

-"Creo que el Capitán Thieriot tiene un punto valido, pero la información es aun escasa, así que no es necesario saltar a cualquier clase de conclusión sobre a lo que nos estamos enfrentando. Voy a pedir al Capitán Fernández y a su División de que se encarguen de las investigaciones pertinentes dado que su especialidad es la de obtención de información."- Habló el Capitán Comandante. La situación ya había perturbado a la Junta Directiva de forma alarmante, eso sin mencionar a la ONU y hasta a la mismísima OTAN, que ya pensaban en tomar acciones no solo contra Dhu Ghal; al parecer, facciones y organizaciones paramilitares han estado apareciendo alrededor del mundo, mostrando como los exceeders son el nuevo y mejor armamento militar del siglo 21.

Eso sin contar a una de las más destacadas y más influyentes, que si bien sus actos no han rayado en lo ilegal, si preocupa por el poder que ha estado amasando, tanto militar, como político y económico. _El Novus Orbis Librarium._

El Capitán Thieriot no quito en ningún momento la vista de la proyección. Supuso que tal vez era necesario saber más antes de actuar. -"Entonces es de suponer que nadie más se enterará de esto, aun cuando podría ser de vital importancia para la seguridad mundial"- Le preocupaba más el hecho de que se le ocultaría las cosas a casi toda la organización. Al chico jamás en su vida le gustó mentir y ahora no tenía otra opción más que esa.

-"Seria lo mejor"- dijo el Capitán Cross. Su ceño fruncido no había desaparecido desde el momento en el que la imagen había aparecido frente a ellos y hablaba de nueva cuenta mientras se servía la séptima copa de vino de esta noche. –"Hasta no estar seguros…"-

-"¡Esto de los secretitos no va conmigo!"- Exclamo el Capitán Hazama en tono burlón –"¿Acaso le tiene miedo a unas cuantas nalgadas de parte de viejos e inútiles burócratas que solo se la pasan sentados en sus enormes y gordos traseros mientras comen alitas de pollo y se masturban viéndole las nalgas o las tetas a la secretaria? ¡Entonces no son los tipos con enormes bolas, u ovarios en caso de las niñas, que yo pensé que eran!"- dijo mientras empezaba a carcajearse por la imagen mental que el mismo se había provocado. El comentario le hizo ganarse unas cuantas miradas nada amistosas. El Capitán Thieriot aún no podía comprender como es que alguien con la tan poca dignidad y seriedad que es capaz Hazama, pudo llegar a volverse Capitán. Besar traseros aun no pasa de moda, supuso.

El joven Capitán rubio lo miró con disgusto. –"Si no te gusta, bueno, sabes que hace mucho se inventó el papel ¿no? Y unos cuantos años después la tinta."- Le comenzó a decir con sarcasmo. Continuó –"Con esas dos pequeñas herramientas puedes crear algo que se llama CARTA DE RENUNCIA, pero solo es una sugerencia"-

No era su intención el que su voz le dejara saber a todos el grado de desprecio que le tiene al hombre de cabello verde, pero si era toda su intención el que este lo supiera. Su vista se tornó hacia la imagen de la extraña criatura. Por alguna razón, esta le provoco un sentimiento extrañamente familiar pero a la vez le hizo sentir escalofríos.

-"Calma joven Capitán, sé que la incertidumbre sobre la criatura es muy extenuante, pero no hay razón para ponernos a discutir por ese motivo. Vamos a necesitar muchos recursos en cuanto la situación en Serbia y Azerbaiyán, así que la cooperación entre todos nuestro escuadrones debe ser la adecuada y óptima."- Mencionó el Capitán Comandante Lensherr al ver que el ambiente se estaba empezando a tornar un poco hostil entre El Capitán Thieriot y el Capitán Hazama. No tenía en si claro cuál es la razón por la cual los Capitanes de la 2a. y 5a. Divisiones respectivamente tenían esas rencillas, pero considerando la actitud de este último, puede que cualquier otro también tenga un desagrado por él.

-"Si ya no hay más que tratar, me retiro Capitán Comandante. Les informare a todos cuando mi equipo tenga información alguna..."- Comenzaba a despedirse el CapitánFernández a la vez que todos se levantaban de sus asientos con excepción de Hazama, cuando de forma repentina un chico de origen latino de alrededor de 15 años entró a toda velocidad al salón. Sudaba un poco e intentaba recuperar el aliento, levantando la vista hasta ver el holograma de la criatura viéndolo directamente a los ojos, dando un salto repentino hacia atrás en señal de susto.

-"¡Jovencito, será mejor que tengas una explicación para esta clase de intromisión!"- El anciano Capitán reprendió al intruso recién llegado, quien lo miro muy sorprendido y asustado ante la presencia tan fuerte del anciano Capitán. Se tomó un momento para componer su postura y exhaló, mostrando un rostro mucho más serio del que había mostrado al entrar al salón.

-"Lo siento mucho, Capitán Comandante, no era mi intención interrumpir esta solemne reunión. Solo vengo a informar a mi Capitán sobre una situación que estamos investigando recientemente"- Explicó el muchacho sin despegarle la vista a su superior. -"Es sobre la situación en Los Ángeles..."-

-"¿Y no pudiste esperar hasta que esta reunión termine?"- le contestó el Capitán Comandante al chico con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pudo ver que estaba algo nervioso, pero lo sorprendió el hecho de que siendo tan joven se manejara de manera excelente ante su nerviosismo. -"Dime chico ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-

-"Siento mucho la interrupción, Erich."- El Capitán de la 12a. División intervino. -"Él es Alejandro Israel Martínez, o como prefiere que sea llamado, Alex. Es uno de mis agentes de recién ingreso desde Colombia. Clase A, piroquinetico."- Terminó de presentar al jovenzuelo latino.

El chico se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la presentación que su Capitán le hizo frente al respetable Comandante. Hasta donde sabia, Jellal Fernández no hacia presentaciones de ninguno de sus subordinados, incluyendo a los 5 agentes de Clase S o al mismo Vice-capitán.

El Capitán Comandante también mostró un poco de sorpresa ante la presentación, pero por otro motivo más asombroso para él. –"_las nuevas generaciones parecen ser más talentosas…"-_ pensó el anciano hombre. Le pareció interesante que alguien tan joven ya tenga un rango elevado.

-"Señor, debo decirle algo…"- El chico llamado Alex se acercó más al Capitán Fernández , como queriéndole susurrar.

-"Esta bien, agente Martínez. Primero debes mostrar respeto ante tus superiores."- Le dijo el Capitán a su subordinado. El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia no tan exagerada. –"Bien, ahora dime ¿que es tan importante como para interrumpir de esa manera? No hay razón para ocultárselo a los demás Capitanes."-

-"Si, Capitán"- El chico inhaló un poco de aire mientras los otros Capitanes, con curiosidad, posaban sus miradas en él. –"Hace poco más de 6 horas en la ciudad de los Ángeles recibimos un reporte hecho por Manuel Rivas, jefe de la Unidad de Investigación y Desarrollo en la sede de la 2ª. División con respecto a los acontecimientos relacionados con los asesinatos que se habían presentado en las últimas semanas, o al menos eso es lo que se cree."- dijo mientras le entregaba una carpeta a su Capitán.

-"Si, ya había escuchado algo de eso. ¿Qué eso no le corresponde a usted, Capitán Thieriot? Es en su zona…"- dijo la Capitana Lightning. Ella piensa que siendo el chico rubio, de una de las familias más acaudaladas en los Estados Unidos, se había ganado su lugar de manera que no lo merecía. Piensa que no está capacitado para el puesto.

El joven Capitán Thieriot solo miraba al suelo, sintiendo una incomodidad profunda hacia el sentimiento expresado por su homónima. Sabía que muchos no aprobaban su presencia en la organización, más que nada por considerarlo un 'niño de papa', pero solo unos cuantos como La Capitana de la 10a. División o el mismo Hazama le hacían saber que no era exactamente bienvenido. Otra razón más para culpar a sus orígenes y a su familia.

El Capitán Comandante, percibiendo el estado de ánimo del joven Capitán rubio, le señalo al agente Alex que continuase. –"¿Cuál es la novedad? ¿Encontraron al asesino?"-

-"No, señor. En realidad, no. Lo que el reporte del Sr. Rivas señalaba fue sobre una lectura de ondas energéticas en gran escala, pero en un espectro casi indetectable para los sensores de energía, así como para los agentes con facultades para ello."- dijo el joven agente, sintiéndose todavía un poco nervioso ante la presencia de gente de la que solo había escuchado hablar. –"Se planeaba enviar a un equipo de reconocimiento para la evaluación de dicho fenómeno, pero al parecer, la agente de Clase S Alyssa Lockheart se adelantó a tal acción… y aun no se tienen noticias de ella."-

-"Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se adelantó? ¡Se supone que no debería haber dejado su puesto!"- interrumpió el Capitán Thieriot con sorpresa. El joven rubio sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago. No hacía 2 meses que había ascendido a la agente a un rango importante, pero confiaba plenamente en ella. Es la única en toda la División que sabe todo sobre él y por ello la considera una muy cercana amiga, además, la chica era una de las mejores estrategas en toda la organización y ahora el hecho de saber que ella sola había salido a un encuentro prematuro con la muerte lo hacía sentirse muy ansioso de regresar.

El joven rubio se levantó con apuro mientras se dirigía al resto de los presentes. -"Siento mucho el atrevimiento, pero debo retirarme de esta honorable reunión"- le dirigió una mirada a la Capitana Lightning –"Tiene razón, Capitana. Es un asunto en mí jurisdicción y debo atenderlo con la mayor seriedad y prontitud posible"- Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se aproximó a la puerta del salón. Podrá ser un Capitán muy joven, pero no les iba a dar el gusto de humillarlo tan solo por su inexperiencia en estos asuntos.

Una vez que el Capitán Thieriot salió del salón, el Capitán Fernández se levantó de su asiento, informándoles a los demás presentes de su retirada –"Comenzare la investigación sobre el asunto en el Cáucaso, también les enviare los detalles de lo hallado en Los Ángeles. Si me disculpan, agente Martínez es hora de irnos…"- señalo a su subordinado que le siguiera, a lo que el chico obedeció en seguida.

-"Ese Jellal…"- dijo el Capitán Hazama sin perder en ningún momento su sonrisa como la de un zorro. –"¿Acaso no les pareció como que nos ocultaba algo? ¡Siempre reservándose la mayor parte del pastel cuando a nosotros nos da las migajas!"-

El Capitán Comandante, así como el resto de los Capitanes, guardaron silencio a la pregunta del Capitán de la 5ª. División. Lo cierto es que el Capitán de la 12ª. División, Jellal Fernández, era un hombre en muchos aspectos reservado. Incluso entre los más altos círculos de la W.R.O., nadie sabía la clase de investigaciones que este llevaba a cabo en su División. Misterio es una palabra que lo describiría bien.

-"El Capitán Fernández sabe lo que hace, así que por ahora nos enfocaremos en el problema que tenemos frente nuestro."- dijo el Capitán Comandante. –"Capitana Lightning, le asigno la misión a usted y a su División. Confió en que su equipo manejara la situación con la más absoluta discreción…"-

La Capitana de cabello rosa se levantó de su asiento al igual que todos los demás Capitanes. -"Así será, señor. Creo que también no estaría mal echar un ojo a los acontecimientos que giren en torno a la 2ª. División, no nos podemos permitir que la División más fuerte de la organización sea mal vista por la 'falta de liderazgo'."-

El Capitán Comandante suspiro. –"El Capitán Thieriot puede ser joven, pero lo que le falta en experiencia lo tiene en tenacidad. Lo dejare en claro para todos ustedes aquí presentes"- Todos los Capitanes lo miraron con seriedad, pues el tono en el que les habló fue uno que no debía ser desafiado. –" Todos sabemos que la 2ª. División es incluso mas respetada que la 1ª. Así que el joven Capitán lleva una enorme carga para alguien de su edad. Les pido a todos que se reserven sus comentarios derogatorios y cualquier clase de animosidad hacia el, no por que su familia sea uno de nuestros mas importantes contribuyentes, sino por que el es uno de los poco _usuarios del Aura..."-_

Tras esa declaración, los Capitanes se quedaron estupefactos ante la revelación, al menos, Los Capitanes Petrelli, Lightning y Hazama, este último empezando a reír. El Capitán Cross se mostró bastante sorprendido, pero lo oculto como un profesional.

-"Supongo que eso tampoco debía ser de conocimiento publico..."- Habló el clérigo. -"Pero es defendible ahora que lo dices, después de todo, para dirigir a _aquellos cuatro _se necesita a alguien capaz d ponerse a su altura."-

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el Capitán Petrelli hablo con incredulidad -"Ya había escuchado algo de eso... ¿Pero ese chico? ¿Por que el fue puesto en esa posición y no..."-

-"Por que el señor Clive, la señorita Nine y el señor Portugas rechazaron rotundamente el puesto... y ni hablar de Mystogan..."- interrumpió el Capitán Comandante. El tipo 'al que nadie le ha visto el rostro' era extremadamente errático y por lo tanto imposible de localizar, pero era mundialmente conocido por su poder y la efectividad que tenia una vez que se le enviaba a una misión.

Era relativo en verdad, ellos 4 tan solo representan el 80% del poder total de la 2a. División.

El Capitán Lensherr se levanto de su asiento. -"Ya hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión, por ahora enfoquemos nuestra atención en lo que tenemos frente. Damas y Caballeros, recordemos por que peleamos y actuamos durante un minuto. Hasta la próxima reunión..."-

Todos pensaban de maneras muy diferentes, pero sabían cual era la razón para la existencia de esta organización... para evitar que pase lo mismo que hace 10 años, para evitar otra Dallas.

Pero solo en la mente del Capitan Thieriot, quien se dirige a Los Angeles en este momento, pasan recuerdos de haber perdido a un amigo por su propia culpa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**_Los Ángeles, California Hotel Palm Woods 8:00 pm. _  
**

Un día como ningún otro. De eso no cabía ninguna duda en las mentes de James y de Carlos, quienes acompañados de Camille y el amigo de el latino, Sebastian Night, se quedaron con la boca abierta tras regresar al departamento 2J y encontrarse con el extraño joven que secuestró a Logan, pero no solo a el. Logan, Kendall y otra chica desconocida se encontraban recostados en los sillones de la sala mientras el chico de la chaqueta roja se hacia un sándwich de tamaño colosal! La mirada del tipo raro no se despego en ningún momento de la televisión, su atención se veía atraída hacia unas viejas retransmisiones de Los Simpson.

El amigo de Carlos, quien es un agente de la W.R.O., abrió sus ojos de par en par y su boca se abrió en un angulo casi cómico al reconocer inmediatamente a su superiora, quien yacía recostada en el sofá mas grande... sin dejar mucho a la imaginación. Una playera Hollister de tamaño extra-grande (Que Carlos reconoció como suya) era lo único que la cubría, provocando sonrojos de parte de los cuatro recién llegados.

-"¡TU!"- grito James, apuntado su dedo indice hacia el chico de chaqueta roja -"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES REGRESANDO AQUÍ Y QUE DIABLOS LES HICISTE A MIS AMIGOS?!"- Bloodedge ignoró al castaño y le dio una gran mordida al emparedado mientras se carcajeaba de las tonterías del programa cómico. Furioso por ser ignorado otra vez por el tipo, James tomó una lampara que se encontraba a su alcance y la arrojó con fuerza hacia el tipo raro, para sorpresa de Carlos y los otros dos.

Pero para su mucha mayor sorpresa, el tipo ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la lampara impactó contra su cabeza, este solo le dio otra mordida al sándwich y le señalo a James y a los demás que no hicieran ruido con un 'shhhhh'.

-"¡Superior Alyssa!"- dijo de repente Sebastian mientras se apresuró a ver a la joven agente que aun seguía inconsciente. Busco alguna clase de heridas en la chica pero no encontró ninguna. se giró para mirar de manera amenazante a Bloodedge, quien seguía comiendo. -"¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?"-

Carlos, quien también se había acercado junto con Camille para revisar a Logan y a Kendall, intento tranquilizar al joven de hacer algo que no debia hacer, en especial en un lugar con civiles. -"Hey Seb, creo que ellos están bien. No tienen ninguna herida ¿Verdad?"- la ultima parte la dijo dirigida a Bloodedge.

-"Morenazo tiene razón"- dijo el chico de chaqueta roja. -"Si me dejan terminar de ver estos capítulos que nunca he visto, les explicare de que va todo esto"- Se rascó la cabeza. Creyó sentir un piquetazo en la nuca, pero tal vez solo fue un mosquito.

-"¿De que va? ¿QUE DIABLOS ERES TU? ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡ DEBERÍA LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA AHORA MI..."- Empezaba a exclamar James, antes de caer inconsciente por segunda vez en este día. Bloodedge, quien ahora estaba parado justo detrás de el, le dio el ultimo bocado al emparedado que degustaba mientras Los otros tres chicos se sorprendieron por enésima vez en el día al ver lo que paso.

-"Dios ¿Que Pispireto solo sabe hablar a gritos? Hay gente descansando..."- dijo Bloodedge de manera fastidiada. Tal vez sea su falta de interaccion humana por tantos años, pero no le gusta la gente que grita por nada. -"Y antes de que empiecen con su dramatismo, el esta bien. Solo toma una siesta como sus amigos aquí"- se dirigió a Carlos, Sebastian y Camille.

-"No fue Supervelocidad..."- le dijo de repente Sebastian. Bloodedge levantó una ceja en señal de atención. -"Mas bien, si lo fue, pero no habría forma de que yo no lo hubiera visto..."-

El de chaqueta roja solo encogió los hombros -"El_ Aura_ no es muy perceptible para el ojo común, así que tu confusión es razonable."-

Carlos, aun sorprendido y olvidándose un poco de James, quien estaba inconsciente en el piso, levantó la mano como si de una clase se tratara.-"¿Que es el Aura?"-

Bloodedge se le quedo viendo al latino y recordando a alguien que alguna vez conoció y tenia la misma mirada inocente de el chico. Sacudió su cabeza y le dijo -"Es algo que esta a nuestro alrededor... pero me da flojera explicárselos en este momento"- Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y continuo viendo la televisión.

-"Eres raro"- dijo Carlos. -"Me agradas"-

-"Eres el primero en mucho tiempo que me dice eso..."- se acerco a Carlos y le susurro -"Pero mejor que no te escuche diciéndome eso el chico exceeder que te gusta"-

El latino se sonrojó de manera profusa, dándole un color mas oscuro a su morena piel. Sebastian lo miro con confusión, pero a la vez pensando en lo lindo que se veía Carlos al sentirse así.

De pronto, Bloodedge pudo sentirlo. Una sensación muy familiar, pero nada agradable. _Aura._

Y se dirigía hacia el Palm Woods... a toda velocidad.

_**Continuara...**_


	8. Chapter 2 Aura Parte 2

**Capitulo_ 2: Aura parte 2_**

_-"Cuando la mente está completamente silenciosa, tanto en los niveles superficiales como en los profundos; lo desconocido, lo inconmensurable puede revelarse"-_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Los Ángeles, California. En lo alto del Palm Woods. 9:30 pm._**

**-"¿**Y entonces que piensas hacer?"-

Bloodedge contemplaba la Luna. Su mirada parecía perdida para cualquiera que pudiese verlo, pero bien escuchó la pregunta que su acompañante, quien admira esta noche de cielo estrellado en su compañía, en lo alto de este hotel que alberga futuras estrellas metafóricas en las artes del entretenimiento. Sabía lo que intentaba implicarle.

-"Que se yo... Esto si es un problema."-

Su acompañante, quien hacia poco tiempo llego hacia su locación, suspiró. Un viento fresco, característico de una ciudad en la cual el Sol era un constante rodeó a ambas figuras. La figura mas pequeña, su rostro oculto por una pequeña capucha amarilla y la oscuridad de la misma noche, observó durante un momento al joven que conocía de ya hacia mucho. Estaba preocupado por el; por el y por los dos que aun seguían descansando en la pequeña vivienda marcada con el 2J.

-"Es bueno volverte a ver por estos rumbos"- le dijo la figura encapuchada con una sonrisa.

Bloodedge suspiro en exasperación. -"Yo no digo lo mismo de ti."- la sonrisa de su acompañante agrandándose mas...

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_15 minutos_ antes...**

El joven de la chaqueta roja recién se había acomodado en la sala de aquel departamento de ambiente hogareño, justo después de que el joven latino de nombre Carlos y su pretendiente llevaran a los tres que aun seguían inconscientes y al chico alto irritante con tres kilogramos de productos de belleza a un lugar mas cómodo, cuando percibió una _presencia _que lo alertó de algún peligro inminente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró justo en lo mas alto del hotel interceptando con una patada a gran velocidad a un sujeto de baja estatura, el cual portaba una capucha de color amarillo un tanto familiar. Pero más familiar para Bloodedge fue la destreza y facilidad con la que el sujeto _rechazó el golpe_ que el joven le propinó.

Intercambiaron una pequeña serie de golpes y patadas, en tierra y saltando en un parpadeo, para después quedar de espaldas uno contra el otro. Un pequeño ronroneo de parte del encapuchado, seguido de una pequeña risa casi silenciosa marco el final de su pequeña pelea.

-"No has cambiado nada, viejo."- le dijo Bloodedge aun de espaldas.

-"Al parecer tu si has cambiado, y mucho. Espero para mejor."- le dijo ahora el recién llegado, mientras dos apéndices tal cual colas fueran se movían a la par del viento. Una curiosa forma de dar la bienvenida...

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

-"Es demasiada responsabilidad. El mundo ya no es el mismo que tu crees..."- dijo la figura, volviendo su vista hacia el horizonte. La ciudad destellaba con un brillo artificial que la hacia ver casi como un paraíso celestial. Irónico cuando se piensa en los horrores que se ocultan detrás de todo lo que se puede ver.

-"Si, me di cuenta. Ahora todo parece una mala historia de comic."- para Bloodedge, es verdad que aunque no fue el cambio que el esperaba ver, si fue uno que a primera vista fue positivo. Su pronóstico fue algo mucho muy negativo, sabiendo la realidad de la naturaleza humana. Sin duda, es impresionante lo mucho que se puede aprender tan solo viendo la televisión.

Un simple vistazo a un noticiero le informo que hoy exactamente se cumplían 10 años desde aquel fatídico día del que todos hablaban. Rió un poco; no pensó que ya hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel día cuando a el aun le permanece fresco todo lo que paso. Celebraciones solemnes en varias partes del mundo se llevaban a cabo en honor a todas las victimas de aquel suceso, todas encabezadas y patrocinadas por organizaciones importantes como esa W.R.O.

La soberbia humana aun le parecía graciosa. ¿Organización Mundial de Recuperación? ¡Bah! ¡Que lo cuelguen de las bolas!

-"Je... eso es exactamente lo que Kenneth hubiese dicho."-

Aquella aclamación atrajo la atención del joven por un momento, mientras su mente se rodeaba de recuerdos y añoranzas por tiempos ya inexistentes. Enfocó su vista en el horizonte, donde la noche misma terminaba de cernirse sobre la gran metrópoli.

-"Si... era un hijo de perra cuando era honesto."- dijo Bloodedge. Recordaba la irritación que le causaban los comentarios de cierto hombre al cual muchas y repetidas veces le daban ganas de estrangularlo. Era algo inoportuno en ciertos casos.

-"Su hijo parece tener el mismo carácter, aunque espero no sus malos hábitos."- dijo la pequeña figura encapuchada con una sonrisa. -"A él también le veo mucho potencial..."-

-"Aun es muy joven..."- lo interrumpió Bloodedge, algo molesto. -"Asumir algo como eso es un gran error y tu lo sabes. Todo ser en este mundo es muy diferente, tu mismo lo has dicho, y no se puede esperar la misma clase de situaciones que antes... todo ha cambiado."- terminaba mientras cerraba sus ojos, pensativo. Lo cierto, es que aparentaba analizar la situación, pero la realidad era que _deseaba que las cosas fueran así. _No quería que se repitieran los hechos de hace 10 años. No quería cargar con el peso de algo similar.

La figura encapuchada suspiró nuevamente. Aunque en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con el, le sorprendía y a la vez preocupaba un tanto la negatividad del joven, al cual sabia que lo de Dallas le había creado un profundo trauma. -"Esa es la razón por la que estas aquí ¿no?"-

-"¿Para que no la caguen? No. Solo vine a comprobar algo."- respondió Bloodedge.

El viento empezó a aumentar, callando los sonidos que la ciudad emitía por la noche. La figura encapuchada levanto su vista a la Luna nuevamente, mientras se ponía de pie.

-"A este mundo le espera un muy difícil camino."-

-"Si, lo se."- Bloodedge volteo a ver a su acompañante, una interrogante reflejada en su rostro. -"No es eso a lo que has venido, viejo gato."-

La figura se giro a verlo, la luz de la Luna revelando su rostro felino. -"En parte quería ver si es cierto que habías vuelto, lo cual me da gusto. Pero no es la razón principal."- dijo su acompañante mientras se tornó serio. El joven solo le mostró una mirada mientras le asentía para que continuara. -"Alguien quiere volver a intentarlo..."-

El rostro de Bloodedge mostró confusión por un momento, no sabia a que se estaba refiriendo hasta que la realización cayo sobre como balde de agua fría.

-"No puedes hablar en serio..."-

El pequeño sujeto lo miro a los ojos, con seriedad. -"Los 12 Guardianes van a despertar... otra vez."-

Bloodedge suspiró, haciendo una seña numérica con los dedos. -"Dos ya lo hicieron."-

El ojo gatuno de su acompañante se abrió en señal de sorpresa, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. -"Ya veo... sentí tu aura, así que asumí por un momento que eras tu el de la repentina explosión. ¿En verdad fue uno de ellos?"-

-"El de pelo negro y sonrisa fastidiosa... Logan, creo."- Le dijo Bloodedge sin mostrar interés. -"El rubio también lo hizo, canceló el efecto de la técnica de Freeman."-

-"¿En serio?"- el hombre-gato le dirigió una mirada en sorpresa y emoción. -"¡Es increíble! Mira que para algo tan letal y peligroso como eso..."- Su mirada se torno mas seria en ese momento, infinidad de pensamientos pasaban por su mente. Bloodedge le regreso la mirada, sospechando que el viejo 'gato' estaba tramando algo en el momento en el que sonrió.

Oh, Oh. El 'hombre-gato' se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba sentado, dando un salto hacia la punta de una de las antenas del hotel, dándole la espalda al joven de chaqueta roja. Se volteo con una mirada confiada y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, una que a Bloodedge no le agrado nada en lo absoluto. -"En vista de los eventos suscitados hoy, esos chicos, junto con sus amigos y familia son ahora tu responsabilidad. Entrénalos bien."-

-"Espera ¿Que?"- Bloodedge le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad a su acompañante. -"¿Me estas jodiendo? ¡Eres tu quien se debe hacer cargo!"-

-"Vamos..."- le dijo el hombre-gato al joven con una sonrisa. -"No es tan difícil. Además, ellos ya te 'conocen' y estoy seguro que ellos te simpatizan!"-

-"¿Y como carajos quieres que lo haga? ¡Tu no fuiste un muy buen ejemplo!"- le replico Bloodedge, quien estaba completamente cabreado. Un momento después dio un largo suspiro y calmo un poco su muy encendido ánimo. -"Sabes que no puedo hacerlo por muchas razones."-

El sujeto felino solo le siguió sonriendo. Esperaba una reacción de este tipo de parte de él, y era de esperarse. Entendía bien las razones para su negativa. -"Yo sé que si podrás."- y en un instante, el felino se desvaneció.

Bloodedge gruñó en frustración mientras se pasaba la mano por su desordenado cabello negro. -"Jubei... gato de mierda."-

Cuando se había dado cuenta que el hombre-gato, de nombre Jubei, era el poseedor de aquella presencia que sintió hace poco, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivio con respecto a la situación de los muchachos que recién había conocido. Si el estaba aquí quería decir que el se haría cargo de ellos, tal y como lo hizo alguna vez con el. Pero no espero que el viejo gato lo dejara con todo el paquete. Deseaba evitar un escenario así. No quería involucrarse en lo absoluto con los eventos de este mundo.

Involuntariamente toco su brazo izquierdo, recordando su pasado y los sucesos que lo han llevado hasta donde esta ahora. No pudo evitar sentir la melancolía y tristeza que le provocan recordar tiempos mejores, esas emociones transformándose con el paso del tiempo en una sensación de desesperanza e ira, convirtiéndolo en alguien que no desea seguir en el mundo. Se lo prometió así mismo.

Su brazo tembló en respuesta de sus pensamientos. -"_Y ahora esto... ahí va mi chance de una vida tranquila..."-_ No tenia otra elección, aun pese a su propio sentir, tenia un deber que cumplir. Kendall Knight y Logan Mitchell era apenas los primeros, y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los demás también despierten.

Lo que le daba curiosidad es saber de que manera reaccionaran ante la revelación de que el mundo va a depender de ellos. No pudo evitar comparar al chico rubio con otro viejo conocido. -"_No... no son iguales... el jamas fue débil..."- _pensó mientras sacudió la cabeza para disipar esos recuerdos. Pero al parecer eso debió cambiar. Por mas que va a odiarse a si mismo al admitirlo, no le queda mas remedio que volverse el que los entrenara para los horrores que se ocultan en el mundo.

Y tal vez, esperaba el, expiar sus propios pecados.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Una luz.

Se dice que cuando mueres lo primero que eres capaz de ver es una luz, una luz que marca el final de tu camino en el mundo terrenal y el comienzo de uno nuevo en otro plano totalmente diferente. El 'Cielo' dicen muchos, dependiendo de las creencias en las que la gente fue inculcada. El lugar de descanso eterno, donde aquellos que se nos adelantaron nos están esperando, ahí, más allá de esa luz.

O al menos es lo que Kendall cree que ve ahora.

Se encontraba confundido, desorientado... y un poco irritado. -"¿_Tiene que ser demasiado brillante? ¡Dios! ¡No veo nada!"-_ Pensó el rubio.

Hace un rato que aquella luz se apareció frente a él, y el pobre chico ya le molestaba su presencia. No sabia si aquel fenómeno significaba que había muerto o algo por el estilo, pero supuso que eso no era un sueño. _-"Logan... ¿donde estas?"-_

Había llamado a su mejor amigo antes pero no había recibido respuesta. No sabia si esa era una buena noticia o no, pero el hecho es que, en el caso de que hubiera muerto en verdad, se sentía aliviado y triste a la vez, de que Logan no estuviese ahí. No soportaría el hecho de que algo malo le hubiese pasado al chico que ama.

-"Es duro perder a la gente que mas amas, pero no es como si nunca los volvieras a ver, chico tonto."- alguien carcajeó.

?

Kendall se sobresalto ante la voz que resonó en el extraño espacio en el que se encontraba. Entre la cegante luz y la profunda oscuridad que tenía hacia ambos lados, el rubio no podía distinguir si quiera su propia nariz, pero pudo de alguna manera percibir la presencia de alguien más ahí.

-"Pero por supuesto que estoy aquí, chaval. La pregunta es ¿que estas haciendo TU aquí?"- Era la voz de alguien que conocía, solo que no sabia de donde.

-"_No eres Dios, supongo. Y si lo eres, perdona pero suenas como si tuvieras un buen catarro"-_ replico el cantante rubio, un poco nervioso. Ya se imaginaba así mismo en ríos de sangre hirviendo y fuego eterno por la osadía, claro si es que lo que sea que estuviese hablando fuese algo divino. No es que no creyera en Dios, pero experiencias en su vida le han hecho cuestionarse sobre ese tipo de cosas.

Además, no quería irse a algún lado aun. Tenia que ver a Logan otra vez.

-¿CATARRO?"-

Ok... eso no se escucho nada _bondadoso y compasivo. _Tal vez había llegado a un lugar más al sur, como el infierno.

-"Um... tal vez solo un poco constipado?"- el rubio dijo eso ultimo mas como pregunta que afirmación. No deseaba enfrentarse con la furia de... lo que sea que le estuviese gritando.

-"! UN HUMANO ENCLENQUE COMO TU NO TIENE NI TENDRÁ EL DERECHO DE OFENDER A ALGUIEN TAN DE MI CATEGORÍA! ¡DEBERÍAS DE ESTAR AGRADECIDO QUE ME PRESENTE ANTE TI EN ESTE MOMENTO!"- Lo que sea que fuese que le gritara, por alguna extraña razón, Kendall sintió que estaba por un momento en el estudio de Gustavo en Roque Records.

-"Hablas como si fueses alguien muy importante y aun así te escondes."- Kendall le replico tal y como lo haría con su productor. De pronto, la luz empezó a aumentar a un ritmo alarmante, dejando casi ciego al rubio, al mismo tiempo de que una sombra colosal se empezaba a posar sobre el. Kendall por fin pudo verse así mismo, pero la enorme sombra fue lo que capturo su atención.

Distinguió como algo empezaba a acercarse hacia donde él estaba, y el pobre ojiverde no pudo sentirse mucho mas nervioso. Una vez vio una caricatura japonesa de esas que le gustan a Katie, _anime_ parece que se llamaban, y observaba cuando los personajes se ponían nerviosos o incómodos... con la gotita esa apareciendo en sus cabezas. Así es como se sentía en ese momento... La cosa criatura lo que sea, se hacia cada vez mas grande, al mismo tiempo que la luz se intensifico, provocando que Kendall cerrara los ojos, mas por la brillantez que por miedo.

-"¡No tienes ni la mas mínima idea de con quien estas hablando, niño! ¡Nunca has tenido el respeto por los que son superiores a ti! ¡Te enseñare a no faltármelo después de tantos años de soportar tus insolencias!"- La voz se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca, hasta el punto en que Kendall pudo sentir que el ser estaba justo delante de él. Abrió los ojos, esperando ver al que tal vez seria el juez y verdugo de todas sus acciones en vida.

... al cual no vio por ninguna parte.

-"Pues si eres importante, debes de serlo demasiado como para que nadie te pueda ver..."- dijo el rubio.

-"¡Un humano como tu no comprende la grandeza y magnitud de mi presencia! ¡Quiero que me veas a los ojos y me lo vuelvas a repetir en mi cara!"- La voz sonaba molesta. Kendall busco por todos lados hasta que su vista se enfoco en lo que el suponía que era el suelo...

...y se quedaba con una sensación de ridiculez y asombro al mismo tiempo. El chico intento comprender lo que estaba frente a sus ojos en ese momento, pero no encontraba explicación alguna, así que hizo lo que normalmente haría en una situación similar.

-"Una... lagartija..."- dijo Kendall, su voz en tono bajo. Incredulidad escrita en todo su rostro.

-"¡LAGARTIJAAA! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME LAGARTIJA, COSTAL DE HUESOS?!"- la pequeña criatura de apenas unos 10 centímetros de altura y 30 de largo le grito completamente molesta. El rubio todavía no se la creía.

Kendall tomo por la cola a la pequeña criatura. -"Que lagartija mas curiosa..." dijo mientras la miraba entretenido, algo que no le gusto en lo absoluto a la pequeña criatura de color blanco, con un pequeño relámpago en dorado en su espalda. -"Definitivamente no eres Dios, así que no estoy muerto."-

-"¡SUÉLTAME EN ESTE MOMENTO FLACUCHO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO A MI! ¡AL GRAN BAHAMUT!"- La pequeña 'lagartija' le exigió a Kendall, quien aun la sostenía en su mano. La criatura se sacudía de forma frenética tratando de zafarse de la mano del rubio, hasta que esta empezó a brillar y electrocutó con una buena descarga al chico, quien la soltó inmediatamente.

Kendall se sacudía la mano por el dolor. Al menos ahora si estaba completamente seguro de que no estaba muerto por que eso se sintió demasiado real.-"Eres una lagartija muy mala ¿sabes?"-

-"¡Ya te dije que no soy una lagartija, flacucho! ¡Yo, soy el gran dragón Bahamut!"- el ser que se hacia llamar 'Bahamut' le anuncio de manera soberbia, alzando su pequeña cabeza como si de un soberano se tratara.

A Kendall solo le provoco una risa que casi no podía contener.

-"¡NO TE BURLES, INSOLENTE!"- le espeto el "dragón" al rubio, que con incredulidad y entretenimiento miraba a la criatura. -"¡La próxima vez que tus impías manos me toquen, mis dientes devorarán hasta la ultima pizca de tu aura, rubio enclenque!"-

-"¿Mi que?"- preguntó Kendall, desconcertado.

-"Humano ignorante ¿es que acaso no conoces la parte mas importante de todo ser viviente en el universo? ¡Claro, me lo imaginaba! Es imposible que alguien como tu lo sepa!"- le contestó Bahamut de manera petulante. -"El _aura, o chacra, espíritu o como le quieras_ llamar, es lo que muchos de ustedes humanos le llaman alma o energía espiritual. Tu respiración, tu caminar e incluso tu sentir y tus percepciones son a causa de tu aura. Esta presente en todas las cosas, pero solo los seres vivientes pueden canalizarla para poder hacer desde las mas mínimas funciones del cuerpo físico, hasta muchas otras cosas mas allá de la percepción común."-

-"¿Oh?"- Kendall se rascaba la cabeza en señal de confusión. -"_Este tipo de cosas son mas lo de Logan. Como desearía que estuviese aquí."- _pensó.

-"¡Un cabeza dura como tu no es capaz de comprender los extensos conocimientos y misterios de algo que ni siquiera sabias que existía!"- le dijo, irritado, el pequeño 'dragón' a Kendall. Aun no podía creer que él era el eidolon de un chico tan ignorante.

-"Si lo explicaras de forma mas amable..."- le pidió el rubio de manera sarcástica.

-"El tipo que te atacó..."- le comenzó a decir el dragón, mientras los alrededores de donde se encontraban se iluminaban, para después encontrarse en lo que parecían unas montañas que resplandecía de dorado y luz, sorprendiendo al chico. -"¿Acaso tu cerebro de cacahuate no lo recuerda?"-

-"Linda... ¿decoracion?"- Exclamo el pobre de Kendall, que parecía impactado ante el cambie de escenario. Esto si ya se había vuelto extraño.

-"¡Deberias estar agradecido de que este lugar sea capaz de abrir sus puertas para ti!"- le dijo el pequeño dragón, que empezaba a caminar hacia una pequeña colina de verdes pastos. -"Y de que te haya prestado un poco de mi poder para salvar tu trasero, aunque al parecer ya era la hora."- añadio, mientras el rubio lo seguía hacia aquel claro donde la luz se empezaba a volver mas intensa.

Kendall miro confundido al pequeño reptil. Por supuesto que recordaba al tipo espantoso ese que lo quería rebanar como jamón barato, y también recordaba como salio un rayo o relámpago de luz de sus manos que lo mando a volar por un momento. Le dieron escalofríos de tan solo recordarlo.

-"¿Entonces fuiste tu el que me dijo que no me rindiera?"-

-"¡Claro que no"- le grito, la pequeña criatura parecía bastante fastidiada. -"Pero también escuche esa voz. Me pareció familiar."-

-"Bueno y entonces ¿que es esto?"- dijo Kendall mientras señalaba todo el lugar. Por extraño que le pareciera, se sentía seguro en este lugar; de hecho, le parecía bastante familiar los alrededores, como en los lugares en los que solía sonar cuando era niño...

La realización sorprendió al chico mientras la pequeña criatura que se hacia llamar dragón daba un suspiro en señal de exasperación. No podía ser...

-"Es exactamente eso que piensas, rubio."-

Kendall caminaba cada vez mas a la cima de la colina, como sumido en un trance provocado por recuerdos y memorias de tiempos donde historias de caballeros y cuentos de hadas llenaban sus ilusiones mientras su padre se los leía antes de dormir...

-"Santos palos de hockey..."- dijo el rubio en voz baja.

-"Si, así es. Y debes venir aquí con el mas grande respeto."- De pronto la pequeña criatura desplegó una pequeñas alas de color dorado que brillaban con gran intensidad. Volo hasta estar a la altura del rostro de Kendall y continuó. -" El aura es la fuente de poder y a la vez, la vida de todo lo que nos rodea. este es tu propio 'mundo' dentro de tu alma..."-

De pronto, el rubio empezo a sentir su cuerpo cada vez mas ligero. -"O... Oye. ¿Que esta pasando?"-

-"¡Ya era hora de que te largaras!"- le dijo 'Bahamut', el pequeño dragon. -"Aun tienes mucho que aprender y no sere yo quien te enseñe, pero regresaras cuando estes listo."-

-"¿Listo para que?"- replico Kendall, quien empezaba a elevarse cada vez mas hacia arriba.

-"Para ser un Guardian... Portador de Gabriel."- En un momento, todo se volvio a oscurecer.

El rubio sabia que algo le tenia deparado el destino, y no iba a ser precisamente placentero.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_Paris, Francia. Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle 7:05 am. 4 de marzo 2013_**

El Sol recien empezaba a salir en aque lugar del mundo. Ciudad aclamada por su belleza y su enorme historia, por la gran cultura que ofrece para el deleite de todos aquellos que la visitan.

La Ciudad de la Luz, como aquellos que son eruditos en la historia y en las artes la llaman. Un lugar donde el nacimiento de nuevas perspectivas e ideas modernas se iniciaron, el cambio a un nuevo mundo. Esa es Paris.

Los vientos matutinos soplan en un fervor de cabio y a la vez estabilidad, en el cual ni el frio ni el calor son molestia para aquellos que gozen de tan magnificiente vista de esta capital.

Una figura se acerca cada vez mas al aeropuerto mas famoso de esta ciudad, melancolica y tambien con decision para llegar a su nuevo destino. Una mision que cumplir su unica motivacion. -"_Solo una muerte mas..._"- Se decia asi mismo.

-"Un boleto a Los Angeles."-

Su destino lo guiaba a hacer algo con lo que su propia alma ya no podia cargar mas, pero ante los horrores que se avecinaban, sabia que era justo el sacrificio de su propio corazon. Despues de todo, su mision era asesinar a alguien que en algun momento significo mucho para el.

-"Logan Mitchell... perdoname."- dijo para si mismo, mientras se dirigia a su avion.

Una pieza mas a la maquinaria del destino que se ensambla.


End file.
